The Universe that Never was
by Zaara the black
Summary: What if Miranda Went to Omega instead of Cerberus? What if Shepard let things finally get to him? What if Garrus was already Archangel? What if? that is the question
1. Miri and Ori

Zaara: We here, we haven't quit and we still swinging.

Killjoy: Time to get rolling

Zaara: Join the Army. Fight for our fictions

0000000000

We do not own Mass Effect in any way shape or form. If we did the endingwouldhave been different.

Summary: What if Miranda Went to Omega instead of Cerberus? What if Shepard let things finally get to him? What if Garrus was already Archangel? What if?

Pairing: Shep(M)X Miranda/Jack/Liara

0000000000

(2174- transport/ Passenger frigate)

"Achoo... Achoo... Achoo!" came a small series of Sneezes from a little brunette girl with ice blue eyes, wearing a white and red dress.

"Are you alright Ori?" asked a woman sitting next to her.

The little girl Ori gave the woman a smile showing a few missing teeth. "I'm fine Miri. Just a bit cold," said Ori.

"Hang on and let me get you a blanket. It is cold in here," said Miri.

The woman stepped out into the Isle and many men, both human and non-human turned to look at this young woman. The young woman in question was Miranda Ann Lawson. Miranda at 24 stood at 5'9" with a slender body that had DD-cup breasts, large round ass that was connected to long slender legs, pale skin, long black hair that fell to her shoulder with a few stray strands in her eyes, wearing a colonist/spacer outfit.

She walked down the isle to the ships attendants office and softly knocked on the door. The door opened and a woman walked out, but not just any woman, but an Asari.

Asari were the only Mono-gendered spies in the galaxy, but they had the bodies and instants of woman. A normal Asari had a blue to purple skin complexion, with the occasional face/body markings, B to D sided breasts depending on the Asari, and any number of eye colors. They also lived an excess of 1000 years and were all born Biotic

"What can I do for you ma'am?" asked the young Asari who was was probably older then herself.

"Can I get a blanket please?" asked Miranda.

The young Asari smiled. "Of course," said The Asari disappearing for a minute and returning with a blanket. "Here you are ma'am," said the Asari.

Miranda gave her a smile. "Thank you," said Miranda.

Miranda walked back to her seat and sat down wrapping the blanket around Ori.

"Is that better Ori?" asked Miranda.

Oriana nodded."Thank you Miri. You always look out for me," said Oriana.

Miranda smiled and kissed her sister on the head. "Of course I'll always look out for you. Your my sister. I love you," said Miranda as they both slowly went to sleep.

(10 hours later-Omega)

The Frigate landed on Omega. The space station and central hub of the Terminus Systems. As Miranda and Ori stepped off the Frigate Miranda instantly felt dirty and unclean. She could smell the steal stitch of death, blood, sex, vomit, and many other smells she didn't want to smell. And they were still in the mostly human centric Slums.

Miranda grabbed Oriana's hand. "Stay close Ori and don't talk to anyone," said Miranda as they walked down the main streets seeing many people from thieves, gangs, and all other sorts. They walked for a good 15 minutes before coming to an apartment complex that she figured had a lot of extra unit's for rent. She found the registration office. It was run by a older human male.

"Yeah?" asked the man looking Miranda up and down.

"I need a two bedroom apartment,"said Miranda.

The man rubbed his beard. "1000 credits for an earth month," said the man.

Miranda's jaw nearly Dropped. "A Thousand credits!" asked Miranda outraged. She and Ori only had

The man smirked at Miranda. "Yeah but I'm sure we can work out a deal," said The Man.

Miranda gave the man a disgusted look and reached into her skintight pants and removed a credit-cit from her pocket. The man took it and scanned it before tossing it back to Miranda. Miranda caught the cit easily enough before they walked to their apartment. The unit was small, but with a few touches here and their it would be home.

"Miri I'm tired," said Oriana said grabbing her sister's hand and rubbing her eyes.

Miranda keeled down. "Of course sweetie. There should be a bed here. Let's get some sleep," said Miranda.

They went into the Master bedroom and drifted off to sleep or Oriana did. Miranda stayed up and was trying to figure out what she was going to do for money as Nikket was only able to get her 20000 creds that that wasn't going to keep them for long. Miranda looked at Oriana before slipping out of the bed and out the apartment. She touched the lock and triple encrypted it. That would stop those, but the most determined from getting in.

She walked down the street, trying to clear her head, but all she was doing was making herself sick. Miranda looked up as she heard giggling and saw an Asari wiping her mouth and a human man fixing his pants.

"Come on babe? Let's get to afterlife,"came the voice of an Asari as she started to dragged the man along.

The man smirked at her. "Sure babe just so long as your girlfriend has her purple ass in bed later," said the man,

The Asari giggled. "Sure babe, but only if Aria isn't running her ass ragid," said the Asari.

Miranda raised an Eyebrow. "Afterlife Huh? Maybe I can get a job there," said Miranda following after the young couple.

(Afterlife club)

Miranda looked at the Multi-story club that sat at near the docks of the mega space station. The center of the floor was a large cuculair bar with dancers on top and around, human females and asari alike. The second floor features a large circular opening in the center, above which more asari dancers perform on a large ring suspended from the ceiling and surrounding a large purple holographic cylinder that extends all the way to the ceiling.

She walked over to the bar and looked at the Turian who was running it."Who do I talk to about a job here?" asked Miranda.

The turian looked at her. "What kind of work you looking for?" asked the Turian.

Miranda looked at him. "Anything that pays," said Mirand.

The turian pointed up to the stairs leading down. "You want a job here talk to the boss lady," said the Man.

Miranda nodded and made her way down the stairs and into what looked like a back area. It had a few Asari, Humans, and Turians.

"Who do I talk to about a jobhere?"asked Miranda.

An Asari stood from her group and walked close to her. This Asari had a purple huh to her skin, and blood red eyes "That depends on who your asking. My name is Virali. I hire the dancers," said Virali.

Miranda looked at her. "Well do you have any opening?" asked Miranda.

Virali gave Miranda a once over. "I think something can be arranged if your willing to play ball," said Virali as she started to walk away.

Miranda gulped, but followed the woman to a 'private' room.

(Miranda's Aparment- 10 hours later)

Oriana awoke and looked around for Miranda. She didn't see her in the room, but walked out of room an to the bathroom, but stopped seeing her sister examining her body and the several bite marks on her chest and neck.

Miri what happened asked Oriana

Miranda quickly covered her chest and turned to Oriana. "Nothing Ori, just a job I had to work," said Miranda.

Oriana nodded and went to the bathroom.

Miranda watched her sister go and removed her shirt fully and turned slightly. She hugged herself and started to silently sob.

000000000000000000

Zaara I'm not sure how well this will be received, but I wanted to try it. All your favorites will make an appearance also a request. If Any SPECTERS have any advice on how to write a ME fiction i would really appreciate it.


	2. The Commander

Zaara: Here is part 2 of The universe that never was.

Killjoy: yo how is everybody

Zaara: Lets do the damn thing

Killjoy: Whatever man

00000000000000000000

Chapter 2.

Disclamer: We don't own Mass Effect. I wish I did so I could add other things

00000000000000000000

(10 years later- back room at Afterlife)

The woman sitting on the table gave out a scream of pleasure as her Turian partner finished inside of her for the third time that night.

"Damn! Your rates are pretty steep, but for this prime piece of ass I'll gladly pay," said the Turian.

"Yeah well It's still 4000 creds," said the woman as her partner pulled out of her.

The Turian gave her a per-loaded cit and pulled up his pants. He opened the door and walked out not even glancing back at the naked body of Miranda Lawson. Miranda hadn't made any drastic changes to her overall appearance since she came to live on Omega. The only real difference was that her hair was longer. Virali walked into the room and stared at her lover/ best employee.

"Damn Miri! That's the 6th one tonight. If I didn't know how good you were from personal experience and the money you bring in i'd be jealous,"mocked Virali walking up to Miranda and grabbing her breasts making Miranda gasp as she touched her sensitive and teeth marked covered breasts. Miranda backed away quickly.

"You know better then to run from me slut," growled Vilari as her hand went down to Mirnda's cunt.

"Please Virali not tonight," said Miranda trying to back away further.

Virali looked at Miranda, before kissing her. "Alright Miri, not tonight since you worked so hard, but remember I own you bitch and I own your sweet and pretty little pussy," said Virali making Miranda gasp in pain as she roughly grabbed her left breast, the one that had small marks on it from that Turians claws.

Mirada grabbed a pair of black pants, a white tank top, a black an white jacket, and her boots before leaving, her heels clicking on the ground as she tried to make her way out of the club and to a shower to get the stench of sex off of her body. She hated Virali, but for the last 10 years that woman had kept her and Ori safe, but at a high cost. Ori worked at the bar as a stripper even though she was only 17 and Vilari had even dropped a few hints that Oriana was doing a little lip service on the side. Miranda stopped and took a breath. It didn't matter because soon she would be right back at it and once again be the toy of Virali.

Miranda walked around for a while and soon found herself at the Docks closest to the Human-Central area. Miranda looked over at the people who were getting off the shuttle that

A man slowly walked off the ship and picked up his bag. The man in question was a easily a former Marine from the Alliance. He stood at 6'1" and looked like he was made of lean muscle. He had a milk chocolate colored skin, black low cut to his hair that was formal alliance, dark brown eyes, a gotee that wasn't connected to his mustache, he wore a black shirt, blue jean pants, black gloves, a red and black jacket, combat boots, and around his neck was a locket with a cross on it.

Miranda just couldn't take her eyes off of him, especially his eyes. His eyes were sharp,but lacked life. As if he lost his reason for living. Miranda did a second take of him and noticed that sitting on his belt was a 10 inch hilt for a retractable sword and what appeared to be a M-3 Predator pistol.

The man turned his head and looked at Miranda and made his way over to her. Miranda's eye's got a blue glow to them, showing that she was a Biotic and wouldn't take any back-ally shit from a newbie on the station. The man paused for a second, but contuied to walked over to her. He stopped a good three-four feet from her. A respectable distance for both.

"Miss can you tell me where the Human Centric Area is?" asked the Man.

Miranda nodded her head. "It's not to far from here. There are some Apartments a little over a mile away from here going east. The Human slums. Be careful entering the Area. The Sisters of Hell run out of that Area," said Miranda.

The man nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks for the tip Miss,"said the Man

Miranda frowned. "The name is Miranda," said Miranda having given up her last name nearly a year after arriving to keep herself and Ori Safe.

The man stopped. "Micheal Shepard," said the man.

(a few hours later)

Miranda sat at The terminal she had inside the apartment. The apartment had changed over the course of the years. With Ori getting bigger and older they had to make several changes, especially when Ori started to work for Virali. Another change that had happened was that Miranda had went from Dancer and Prostitute to working in the Info business and running numbers for Virali who had moved from simple Sargent in Aria's organization to A Lieutenant.

She was currently running down information on the man she had met earlier. It would take a few moments for the Intel to come up. The door opened and Oriana walked in and Miranda had to admire how gorgeous and Beautiful her little sister had become. Ori was now as tall as Miranda and her body was an exact mold of Miranda's, but instead of allowing her hair to grow long she kept it just at the nape of her neck. Oriana also had a different taste in clothes. Instead of pants and the occasional shorts like Miranda liked to wear Oriana wore the floor length dresses with ankle boots. Tonight she wore a formfitting Asari number with 3 holes going down the middle of the dress exposing a genouges amount of cleavage

Miranda stood and walked over to her sister giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Hey there Ori. How you doing?" asked Miranda.

Oriana gave Miranda a smile that showed she was tired. "Good Miri. Had to put in some overtime, but good. I'm going to take a shower and get a long good sleep," said Ori.

Miranda nodded and allowed Oriana to leave her sight. Once Miranda heard the water running she returned to the Externet Terminal and saw that the information she wanted was up. as she glancedover it she startd to become more aware of just how tough this Micheal shepard was

Name: Micheal Johnathan Shepard

DOB: April 11, 2154.

Gender: Male

POB: Mindoir Colonies

AFF: Systems Alliance

Rank: Commander/ N7 Marine

Status: Discharged

Marital Statues: Widowed

Family:

Ashley Shepard Nee Williams (Deceased)

Astor Shepard (Deceased)

Hannah Shepard

Noticeable service history: Sole survivor of the Akuze massacre, Served in the Skilyn Blitz, Torfen retrobution war CO of the 212 Garrison on Eden Prime, Served on the SSV Normandy as XO for 2 and a half years.

Miranda looked around all of his past service and was impressed. He earned his rank and had almost every medal one could get serving in the Alliance. He was a Hero, a bloody Icon. So why was he here on Omega looking for work. The only real conclusion she coul think of was that h was a widower. Miranda sighed. She would have to bring this to Virali's attention. This type of man on Omega could tip the balance of power.

(An hour later)

Micheal walked out of his new apartment and decided to get himself something to eat. After that bullshit with the bastard Apartment owner he wasn't really in the mood for any shit. He didn't have his pistol on his, but his retractable sword as per his teenaged years of training on Mindoir. Never leave home without a weapon. His Mother's favorite rule.

He walked around the slums hoping to find a pizza joint or something before spotting three women sitting together with a nice bottle of rum and instantly knew that they were the sisters that Miranda had warned him about, or at least a small part of their number.

He glanced at each of them. The shortest on stood at 5'6" with a petite body and A-cup breasts,dark brown eyes, black hair with a ponytail and the sides of her head shaved, several tats, wearing a black v-neck shirt, black vest, low rider baggy pants, black glove on her left arm, and combat boots. (1)

The girl seemed to catch his eye, before she made her way over to him. The other two followed and when they saw what jack saw, they gave off wicked smirks.

"What's the eyes fucker?" asked the small girl. "You must see something you like?"

"Hey ease up Jacky baby! If we play our cards right we might actually get some dick without Mom's finding out and going first," said The taller woman who stood at about 5'10 with short blue hair, wearing a black skirt and red tube-top. On her hip was a crucifix pistol

"He's cute Jack. You don't mind if we have a taste do you?" asked the second girl. She stood about 5'8" with sandy blonde hair, wearing tight camo pants, and a black tank. On her waist was a shotgun. Since Micheal was a sniper he wasn't to familiar with shotguns, but it looked like a M-27 Scimitar.

Jack looked Shepard up and down before walking up to him. "You know that your passing though the SOH turf right big guy?" asked Jack as she started to walk her hand around Micheal's shoulders.

Shepard looked at the small girl before him and knew that she was the most dangerous o the three. He didn't know why, but knew that he was going to regret not having his gun on him today.

"I didn't know. I was just going for a walk. I'm new to the station," said Micheal.

"Fresh blood? Now that gets a bitch wet!" smirked Jack.

The tallest of the women wrapped her arms around Shepard. ""Well Big guy Jacky has taken a liking to you and that my friend is not something you want. Now you have a choice. Follow us to one of our safe houses so we can do some nasty things, or get stripped here and allow us to have our way with you. However this goes down we're getting some loven tonight,"said The woman.

"It doesn't hurt that he's actually hot," said the other woman.

Jack just started at them. "Mika get off of him and Daphne shut your fucking mouth before I rip it off. As for you big guy are you going to pay tribute to me and my sisters or do we take what we want?" asked jack.

Micheal sighed. "I'm not looking for trouble,"said Micheal, before grabbing the folding sword and hitting the button the blade extended becoming two feet long with a sharp edge that he held to Mika's throat with what seemed practiced ease.

Jack's fists glowed blue showing her as a Biotic and Daphne pulled out her shotgun. "Let her go before we smear the walls with your blood," growled Jack.

Micheal opened his eyes slowly. "three targets, Biotic prime," said Micheal almost in a trance like state.

Jack looked at Micheal. "I said let her go Asshole!"

Micheal throw out a kick that sent Mika flying, he switched to Daphne before she had a chance to pull the trigger and slashed off the barrel of the gun. Jack charged forward. Micheal ducked and thrust his blade upward and cut into Jack's neck. Jack's eyes widened in shock as nobody had ever ducked one of her attacks.

"_What the fuck just happened!" thought Jack looking downwards slightly._

Micheal felt the blood hit his face. He could smell it, it smelled familiar to him. Almost too close, to close to all those times he went to far, the times he became The Butcher of Torfen. Only one thing could calm him at times like that... The love of his life.

"Ash," said Micheal

_Flashback _

_Eden prime- 6 years ago_

_Micheal sat at the bench in their garage and was tinkering with his pistol. He wore a black shirt, and white pants. _

"_Micheal! You in here?" came a voice he knew and loved with all his heart._

"_Yeah hun," said Micheal as he picked up his pistol and cocked it before slipping it into his hustler. _

_He turned and couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he looked at his wife for the last year. Ashley stood at 5'7" with a figure that anyone could die for with long legs, C-cup breasts, and as ass that would make a man kill, long black hair that fell to the middle of her back when not held in her bun, dark brown eyes, heart shaped face, full lips with a hint of pink lipstick, wearing a floor length black dress with a white dress jacket, and heels._

"_Micheal we're going to be late for your mother's Party if we don't hurry," said Ashley smiling at her husband. _

_Micheal nodded before grabbing his white jacket and throwing it on. "Shall we go Gunny?"_

_Ashley's eyes shined. "Is that an order skipper?" asked Ashley_

_Micheal grabbed Ashley around her waist. "Yes and I'm also ordering you to kiss me," said Micheal._

"_Aye aye sir," said Ashley wrapping her arms around Micheal's neck and bringing her lips to his. _

_End flashback_

Micheal looked into jack's eyes and found himself back in the present. He closed them and removed his sword from her neck.

"Damn! Your going to fucking pay," said Jack gabbing her neck.

"Pay? Your lucky I let you live," said Micheal walking past Jack.

00000000000000000000

Zaara: So yeah you got to meet Jack in this Chapter. I don't think I got her pegged quite right, but I try.

Killjoy:yeah so please review

000000000

A/N

(1) A combination of Jack from ME2 and ME3. I think it's a cool look on her.


	3. Joining the Gang

Zaara: Here's part 3 of the universe that never was

Killjoy: hope you guys enjoy

0000000000000000

(Apartment: HCA- 2 weeks later)

Micheal sat in the living room of his one bed room apartment with his shirt and jacket off doing push-ups. Regardless of the shit he had been though in his life, He was and still in his own mind a Systems Alliance Marine. One of the Best being an N7. So keeping in shape was esital to his daily plans. He stopped his push-ups and went for the make-shift pull up bar inside of his home.

He looked up at the wall. Dispute his somewhat extensive wealth he still needed to work. He could work as a Mercenary on the station, but in doing so would have to run with one of the three major gangs. Blood Pack was automatic out as they only worked with Vorcha and Krogans. Plus they seemed to have something against Humans. The Eclipse Band was out as well since they mostly relied on Biotics and Tech. While Micheal was good with Tech and Such he wasn't about to try and Relearn a bunch of bullshit to suit their needs. That left the Blue suns. That was a big no since they worked with Batarians and Micheal didn't to much care to work with those slaving four eyed bastards. Not after the things they did to his friends and family back on Mindior.

Micheal shuck his head, before the memories came flooding back to him Memories always that always hurt. He stopped his pull-ups and went over to his gear. He grabbed his folding sword and pistol, before throwing on a white shirt, and his jacket. He needed to find something besides exercise to occupy his mind.

Micheal locked his door and decided to make his way out the district, before something happened. The old saying about birds of a feather couldn't be further from the truth when it came to the structure of Omega. On Omega if you didn't belong to Aria's crew then you open season for the Psychopaths, rapists, and slavers.

Micheal stopped as he saw someone exit a house. It looked like a young woman. She looked to be only about 17, and wore a dress of sorts that stopped at her knees with two holes in the sides giving a good view of her narrow hips, and a deep v cut showing off her cleavage, and silver boots.

She noticed Micheal and gave him a smile. "Well how's it going there handsome?" asked the girl.

Micheal nodded to her, not sure if he should trust her. "Alright Miss," said Micheal.

The girl walked own the stairs and stopped in front of Micheal. "You don't have to Ma'am me. My name is Oriana, but my friends call me Ori,"said the girl.

He gave her a small smile that made Oriana Blush. "Name's Micheal," said Micheal as they began to walk together.

Ori looked at him. "Micheal? I like how it sounds. Almost dangerous,"said Ori smiling.

Micheal nodded. "I have a question Ori you know where I can get some work?"asked Micheal.

Ori nodded. "Yeah. Vilari has been talking about hiring extra muscle," said Ori

(Vilari's Office)

Vilari moaned as her favorite slut was eating out her pussy while getting her ass pounded from behind by a Turian that worked for her gang. Vilari gasped as she came making Miranda swallow all her cum as the Turian came inside of her.

Vilari smirked as she adjusted her short skirt. She looked her her slut who was in a little black number with a nice short skirt and thigh high boots.

"Get up Miri. You have to strip tonight,"said Vilari.

Miranda stood up and slowly walked out of the Office leaving vilari alone with her thoughts. Vilari smirked as she thought about Oriana's sweet little pussy. One day she'd have to have the sisters fuck each other for her amusement. She was only a Lt in Aria's organization, but she still had control of a sub-gang.

The door to her office opened up and she looked over to see that it was Oriana and_ EX_- Commander Shepard that Miranda had told her about.

Vilari turned in her seat. She got up and walked up to Oriana. "What are you doing here Ori? Your not working tonight or are you up for a fuck?" asked Vialri palming Oriana's round ass.

Oriana blushed at this. She had been working as one of Vilari's whores for almost a year. She keep this a secret from her sister for fear of what Miranda might do. When she had found out she started to strip she nearly went out and fought Vilari. The only thing that stopped her was the fact it brought in more credits and protection for them.

"No ma'am. He's here to join your group," said Oriana

Vilari sat back in her chair... She was always looking for new blood in her section on Aria's organization. A former Human Commander was a great addition to her Collection.

Vilari looked at him. "Alright. I'll give him a test. A Batarian has been giving me and mine trouble in the cages as of late. I want you to enter tonight's fight and rip him in two," said Vilari.

Shepard looked at Vilari. "Is that all?" asked Shepard.

Vilari nodded. "Yes. And If you win you'll get a special prize at the end of the fight,"

Micheal nodded and left with Oriana following him. As they came to the entrance to the club, Micheal stopped and turned his head to look up at the VIP area. Standing there looking at him was an Asari, He could make out small things about like the jacket with the high collar, but that was about it. The lights were to dim to make out much else, but he knew that she was looking at him at this exact moment.

(Up in the Private booth)

Aria T'lok Queen of Omega looked at the human who just walked out of her club and was intrigued by him. Normally a human didn't even show up on her radar, but this human had an...Aura about him that made Aria want him. It was minor and she pushed it down as maybe a minor fling. She hd reconiced him as Commander Micheal Shepard. She had followed the Skillan Blitz and the Torfan Retaliation War. Especially when Commander Shepard was awarded the Star of Terra... twice.

"Boss," came the voice of her Batarian assistant/ second in command Anto.

Aria turned her head and looked at Anto. "What is it Anto?" asked Aria a bit irritated that her thoughts were interrupted.

Anto stepped back slightly. "It's Vilari. She's sent an invite to the Cages,"said Anto.

Aria sneered. "I don't have time for this shit! And I damn sure don't have time to go to the cages, not when the blood pack are not paying," said Aria.

Anto gulped. "But it appears that her new boy is going to take on the champ,"said Anto.

Aria growled in her throat before taking the Data pad and scanning it. Her eyes widened at the names.

Micheal Shepard vs Tarak

Aria knew Tarak well. He wasn't one of her people. He was the Head of Omega's Blue Sun Faction and was always scheming. she had to watch him as he was a big headed bastard. Crazy as hell to and had a reputation in the cages. Having killed 8 men with his bare hands.

Aria smirked. "Reserve me a seat. I think I just found some time," sad Aria.

(Later that Night)

Micheal, Vilari, and Ori made their way to the cages. Or what could have passed for a human underground boxing cage back in the early 21 centery. The cage was actually a 20 feet wide, 10 feet deep square pit lined with bared electric fencing. The spectates ranged from Asari to Krogan. Even some of Omega's high rollers appeared to be there for this event. He saw a well known Crime boss in Alliance space Helena Blake, Suspected in the Death of two other crime bosses.

Shepard looked at the other entrance as A gang Of Blue Suns walked in with a Batarin in the Middle wearing only black pants and a blue shirt. Shepard stepped up and many human and Asari women blushed at his looks as he removed his black shirt and red ves.t The upper right part of his body was covered in tribunal tattoos, while the left arm had the N7 logo as well as the Alliance Logo. He dropped them to the ground and stepped up as Did Tarak.

A Turian stepped up and signaled the frighters to hop into the pit. Both did as a Biotic Barrier was activated above them.

"Here are the rules. No guns, other then that it's all legal. The fight goes until one of you dies, is out for ten seconds or surrenders," said the Turian.

Micheal looked at his opponent as Tarak put up his fists in what humans would call a _classic_ boxing stance. Micheal raised his own fists as they slowly circled each other. Micheal inched closer. Tarak stopped and throw out a kick. Micheal caught the leg an did a full body twist to the ground and started to hyper extend the leg. Tarak yelled in pain, but did a crunch, allowing him to punch Micheal in the face. Micheal released him and rolled back. Micheal got to his feet and felt the blood run down his face.

People yelled, eager to see more blood, but Oriana was worried that Micheal was going to get hurt fighting so recklessly. She winced as Micheal was picked up and thrown into the wire cutting his back in several places. More peopled roared as blood was drawn.

"What's the matter Human! To weak to contend with the champion?" asked Tarak kicking Micheal in his stomach.

Micheal groaned in pain as Tarak started to mercilessly kick Micheal in his side. Micheal moved his arms to block the kick, before standing up and hitting Tarak in the face with a well placed punch. Tarak stumbled backwards, allowing Micheal a chance to breath. Tarak was a skilled man and was proving to be deadly force. It seemed that conventional Marine training wasn't going to win. He would have to revert to his Mindiorian training.

Aria looked at this battle with interest. Normally Tarak could decimate anyone within moments of the match, but it seemed like this human was not only holding his own, but was giving Tarak problems. Aria couldn't help the large smile that appeared on her face as Shepard delivered a nasty kick to Tarak's face making his blood fly.

Micheal pulled his fist back an punch Tarak in his throat, Tarak stumbled backwards slightly, before Micheal took a running start, jumped off the wall and placed a kick in Tarak's face sending him to the ground. Micheal then got behind Tarak an put him in a choke hold. Tarak started to choke, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head after a good ten seconds making him pass out. His body went limp. Everyone went qiet as Tarak didn't move

Micheal dropped him on the ground. The turian came into the cage and checked him. "Tarak is down the winner by knockout is Shepard," said the Turian.

People cheered for the win and Vilari had a huge smile on her face, while Ori let out a sigh of relief that he was alright. Shepard walked over to them as Ori ran up and gave Micheal a hug.

"Are you alright Micheal?" asked Oriana.

Micheal patted her head. "I'm fine Ori," said Micheal.

Ori grabbed his face making him wince. "Your not fine. Your hurt," said Oriana.

Micheal shrugged it off. "I've had worse," said Micheal.

"Well that was currently entertaining," came a voice.

Vilari looked up and her face paled. "B-boss! Did you enjoy the show?" asked Vilari.

Aria smirked. "Oh I thoroughly enjoyed watching Tarak get his ass kicked. Your boy is good and even netted me a few hundred thousand credits," said Aria handing a cridet-cit to Shepard. "It's load with 50,000 crds. Enjoy them, you've earned it,"

Aria turned on her heel and walked away from the area. The blue suns went into the pit and got Tarak out of there. Probably would need to have his arms fixed.

"That was a good fight and like my boss netted me some good credits. Also Ori go with him," said Vilari.

Ori looked at her. "What!" asked Ori.

Vilari smirked. "I did promise him an reward if he won didn't I? Your his for the rest of the night," said Vilari walking away.

(Micheal's apartment)

Ori helped Micheal into the house and helped him to the bathroom. As Micheal washed up Oriana looked around the place. It was almost as clean as her and Miranda's apartment. It also smelled of jasmine. He had two half couches around a small table. On that table was a set of Samurai swords from the 19th century, he had a few pictures up, but one in particular. It was Micheal and a woman. The woman wore a white wedding dress with ruby red lipstick. The woman was gorgeous, a real beauty.

"My wife," said Micheal. Oi turned and saw Micheal walking out of the bathroom wearing a pair of drawstring pants. "She died 2 years ago,"

Ori put the picture down. "I'm sorry for your loss," said Ori.

Micheal walked over to his bar and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and poured himself a small glass. "Want some? It's aged to 40 years," said Micheal.

Ori shuck her head. "No think you. I don't drink much," said Oriana.

He gave her a nod. "I understand. Ash didn't like me drinking either," said Micheal.

"Ash?" asked Oriana.

"Ashley. My wife. She use to hate when I would go out with my brothers-in-arms (1) and if I came in drunk she would kick my ass in sparing later in the day while I had the damn hangover," said Micheal picking up his glass and taking a drink.

Oriana thought she saw a smile appear on his face, but if it was there then it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Micheal walked over to the couch and sat down. Ori walked over as well and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Ori leaned over and started to kiss Micheal. Micheal responded to the kiss, before grabbing Ori and putting her at Arm's length.

"What are you doing?" asked Micheal.

Ori looked at him in his eyes, dark brown meeting ice blue. "What I was told to do. I'm yours for the night. Take me, do what you want. I'm no stranger to sex," said Ori shrugging her shoulders.

Micheal looked at her. "I don't want to take you," said Micheal letting her go and walking into his room.

Micheal slipped into his bed and lay there. He closed his eyes hoping to drift off to sleep, but woke when he felt Ori slip into his bed and wrap her arms around him he felt her naked body against his.

"I'm not opposed to the idea of you having my body. When you feel like having me i'm here," said Oriana.

Micheal didn't say a word.

0000000000

Killjoy: that was pretty good

Zaara: I liked how this chapter turned out

Killjoy: Yes I agree man

Zaara: Anyway prime time later.

0000000000000

A/N

One: Joker, Kadien, Jenkins, Jacob, and James


	4. Archangel War Arc part 1

Zaara: Killjoy I'd like you to meet Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy. Tali this is Killjoy

Tali: Are you sure he's good? I think Chikita could do a better job.

Killjoy:Don't Make me hurt you.

Zaara: Play nice you two. We got a Job to do.

Tali:Very well Zaara

Killjoy: yes Ma'am

000000000

(Streets of Omega)

It was the quiet hours of Omega. Not loud as it normally was and pretty peaceful. These were the hours were things were the most dangerous. A small group sat in the ally. A group stood there around a young Asari female who worked at Omega. One of the men kicked her in the stomach she flipped over and gasped. The Asari woman stood at 5'5" with B-cupped breasts, sky blue eyes, light blue skin, wearing a doctor's outfit that was green, white pants, long white jacket, black high heel boots, and black gloves.

"Hey have you ever seen an Asari with these kind of Facial Marks?" asked a Turian.

"Strange little dots on her cheeks? No, but something about them is just... UM!" said a Batarian eyeing te girl up and down and undressing her with his eyes.

"There called Freckles mate. It's something human's have. I remember this one red haired bitch. Gave good head," said the Human of the group holding a pistol.

"She'll fetch a good amount of creds on the slave market, but I can't in good faith sell her without a taste myself," said the Turain with a grin.

The other two grinned at her. The Batarin reached for her shirt to rip it when he fell over dead with a bullet between his eyes. The other two backed up and went for their weapons when the Asari jumped up and kicked the first one in the face.

"Die bitch!" yelled the Human male pointing his gun and letting loose three shots.

The woman glowed blue stopping the bullets in mid-air, before lifting the man in the air. "Bullets won't break my barrier. I'm too strong," said the Woman.

"Jesus Christ! Who are you!" yelled the man.

"Why give my name to a dead man?" asked the woman, before ripping the man apart with a Biotic 'Tear'. (1)

"Remind me not to piss you off Liara," came a gruff Turian voice from atop a building just above Liara.

Liara looked up and at her 'rescuer'. Her rescuer was a Turain, but that was all Liara knew about him. He stood at the average height that all Turains stood at 6'2", he wore full Turian black and blue armor with his helmet on.

Liara smiled. "You don't have to fear me Archangel, after all we've been partners since that day I killed Fist," said Liara.

Archangel chuckled. "That bastard had me dead to rights on the Citadel. If you didn't come along I would have been dead," said Archangel.

Liara nodded. "That takes care of the Revoris Slavers," said Liara using her Omni-tool to lock it in.

Archangel looked at her. "Who goes next?" asked Archangel.

Liara looked at her tool and smiled. "Vilari Soviyi. A Lt in Aria's network," said Liara tapping away at her tool.

Archangel rubbed his head. "Isn't that a problem if we do?" asked Archangel not wanting to tangle with Aria T'lock .

"Normally yes, but Aria put the hit out on Vilari herself," said Liara.

(Apartment of Micheal Shepard- 4 months after the fight)

Micheal sat up in bed and reached over to the table for the cup of water that he kept there for when he woke up. He got out of bed and starched allowing his joints to pop back into place. He went to his closet and pulled out a black formfitting shirt, cargo pants, and his combat boots. He also grabbed his M-3, folding sword and a shield generating belt. Micheal grabbed his locket and put it on his neck. He sighed having found a routine that suited him. He normally met Ori (if she didn't spend the night at his place) and walked her to the club. Where he acted as Bouncer/hunter. He bounced people who didn't pay, before kicking their asses, and hunter going after runners who tried to walk without paying. He quickly discovered that he wasn't the only one in Vilari's employee that did this. She had two others as good as Shepard in hunting people. A Salarin by the name of Rekon. He was a former Agent of the STG. He may not have seemed like much at 23, but he knew his way around tech which made him one of the better members of their group. He normally had a M-15 vindicator. After him was an Asari named Karin. Her skin completion was dark purple with red markings. She normally wore Light Janissary Armor without her helmet. Her weapons of choice were a M-23 Katana with a Railgun mod, a M-9 tempest, and a combat knife that was sheathed on her chest.

He opened his door and walked out and went down his stairs. He walked over to where he normally met Ori and found her in a heated argument with her sister. He had met Miranda a few times and even worked as her guard during a few transactions between herself and other information Brokers, but he found Miranda a bit difficult to work with. Not because she hated his guts, but because she didn't trust his motives when around Oriana. She had discovered Ori's position as a 'servicewoman' and found that after the big Cage match Ori had slept at Shepard's place. She had pulled a pistol on him the next day. That had been a memorable one.

_Flashback_

_Micheal walked along the alleyway hoping to get home quickly. He had had a hard day running down a small gang that had raped a woman in Vilari's 'House'. He was just glad that Ori hadn't been the one to be raped or he would have killed them personally. He was in sight of his apartment when he was picked up and thrown into a wall. Micheal grunted in pain as he was pinned there. He looked down and saw a woman glaring at him, biotics flaring with a predator pistol in her hand. _

"_Miranda," said Micheal barely remembering the dark haired beauty's name._

"_Don't speak unless you want to die where you are!" said Mirana tightening her grip so she was almost crushing Micheal._

"_And what did I do to deserve such treatment?" asked Micheal as a bullet grazed his cheek. A small line of blood began to flow down his cheek. _

_Miranda glared at him. "You slept with my sister. MY LITTLE SISTER AS IF SHE WAS A FUCKING SLUT!" yelled Miranda firing another shot, this time right above his head._

_Micheal gave her a indifferent stare. "I haven't had sex with your sister, even though Vilari gave her to me for a night," said Micheal._

_Miranda's eyes widened slightly, before she grit her teeth in anger. "Bullshit! Vilari knows that I would never allow my sister to do that. I'd die first!" yelled Miranda. _

_Micheal looked at Miranda and sighed. "Are you her sister or her mother?" asked Micheal hoping Miranda didn't want to put a bullet in his head after that little comment. _

_Miranda looked at Micheal. "I'm both! I raised Ori from when she was a baby till now! I raised her to be a strong person!" yelled Miranda._

"_By coddling her, by making her weak, by checking into everything she does?" asked Micheal._

_Miranda looked at Micheal and put the pistol to his head! Her finger on the trigger. "You know nothing about us! She's all I got in this whole god damned Universe! I gladly gave up my pride! My dignity! My body! All for Ori, so she wouldn't grow up with our bastard of a Father! The man who only saw us as a legacy!" yelled Miranda. _

"_And I already lost everything I held dear to me. I lost my wife, I lost a brother... and so much more," said Micheal._

_Flashback end_

After there little talk Miranda had become a whole lot nicer to Micheal. She had also threaten to tear off his 'willy' if he much as touched Oriana on the shoulder. He walked over and noticed Oriana had a frown on her face.

"No Miri. I won't quit!" yelled Ori.

Miranda grit her teeth in anger. "Damn it Oriana! This isn't a game Vilari is a dangerous woman! I don't want you working as one of her whores anymore!" yelled Miranda.

"Your one of her whores! Have been since we came here 10 years ago!" yelled Ori.

Miranda looked at Ori with a grave expression. "Yes I did! For you Ori! Your more then my little sister, your my child! I don't want to see you out here doing these things because you have to," said Miranda hoping to get Ori to listen to her.

Oriana grit her teeth in anger. "Damnit Miranda I'm a grown ass woman and I can make my own choices in life! I'm not a fucking baby anymore!" yelled Oriana.

Miranda raised her hand to strike Oriana, but was stopped by Micheal. "Enough Miranda. This is getting out of hand," said Micheal.

Miranda's tensed hand went slack. "Your right. Ori I'm sorry that I almost hit you. It's just this isn't right. I'm the adult here. You shouldn't have to make up for my mistakes," said Miranda.

Ori just gave Miranda a small smile. "Don't worry about it Miri. I have Micheal to protect me," said Ori giving her sister a hug. "Besides you raised one hell of a fighter," said Ori.

Miranda nodded allowing the two of them to leave. Miranda sighing and heading to their apartment.

(15 minutes later)

Micheal and Ori arrived at Vilari's to find it busy as usual. Michael escorted Ori to the changing room. Once inside the changing room Micheal made his way to the special booth only for the guards or more specificity Shepard's crew. He saw that Karin was busy kissing the breasts of a human female, while Rekon sat nursing a drink. Micheal took a seat next to Rekon who gave him a smirk.

"Well if it isn't our buddy Shepard," said Rekon.

Karin's mouth left the breast of the prostitute and winked at Micheal. "Hey girl there's an extra 10,000 creds in this for you if you suck his cock," said Karin.

The woman smiled at Micheal. Micheal smirked at her but waved her on. "Sorry Karin, but you won't be getting fucked by me tonight," said Micheal.

Karin sighed as she laid the woman on the table and climbed on top of the woman. "One day Micheal I'll get you to fuck me, but for now you can watch with that hard on I know you have, while I fuck this little slut," said Karin as her fingers found the young woman's entrance making her back arch.

Micheal sighed and shuck his head. Ever since he joined up she had done nothing but, try and get into his pants. Sure he had watched Ori and Karin fuck before. Of course after Karin found out from Ori how he was in bed (A drunken fuck on his part a month into his stay on the station) she had been even more determined to bed him. It also didn't help matters that she liked to have sex in the open instead of behind closed doors.

"Shepard!" came a voice from the back room entrance.

Micheal looked and groaned as The Psychotic Biotic known as Jack made her way over to him. Micheal had had a few more run in with Jack and she had basically told him that she wanted to 'Rock him so hard the Universe would be shaking'. Somehow she had become a bit obsessed with him. She had even started to hang at the club along with her sisters. Vilari and The sisters had worked out a deal of some sort. Shepard had no idea how he had suddenly become so popular with the women of Omega.

Jack took a seat next to Shepard as Karin let out a loud moan. An Asari waitress walked over and stood before John. "Would you like anything to drink Micheal?" asked that Asari.

Micheal nodded. "Whiskey on the rocks and a beer for Jack," said Micheal as Jack leaned back.

Jack smirked at Micheal. "You know me so well Shepard," said Jack.

Micheal leaned back as his mind slowly drifted off into the past.

_Flashback- 10 years Ago. _

_**(Titan Training Facility) **_

_CWO2 Micheal Shepard walked into the Base's Gym preparing for his Workout. He had __been reassigned to the 212 Garrison on Eden prime for the next 6 months. He frowned at this. When he joined the Alliance at 18 he figured he would be active on the Ships like_ _his mother, but he would be doing a tour with that unit._

_Michael walked into the locker Area and changed out of his uniform into a black muscle shirt, and blue sweatpants. He walked into the Gym. He started his workout with the weights starting at a light 200 pounds. He went though a full set, before heading over to the tread mill and doing his 5k run. He stopped to take a drink of water._

"_Your here early Shepard,"came a voice Micheal knew well._

_Micheal turned to his Friend Corporal Kaidan Alenko. He wore purple pants, white shirt, and a pair of suspenders. Kaidan stood at the same height as Micheal, black hair cut short and clean,black hair, and black eyes._

"_Hey there Kaiden. You get your assignment for your next tour yet?" asked Micheal as Micheal spotted Kaidan on the bench as he lifted 175. _

_Kaidan lifted. "I've been assigned to New Cairo," said Kaidan as he pressed._

_Micheal winced for his friend. New Cairo was a world that had a distaste for the Alliance, but they were still part of the Human Parliament. They had a Militia and even a few ships worthy of Frigate Class. There had even been rumors of them defecting from the Alliance into an all out war._

"_Exactly," said Kaiden finishing his rep. "So is the Champ going to step into the ring?" asked kaidan._

_Micheal shuck his head. "Nah. Just trying to get a workout before Me and the 212 move out," said Micheal._

"_212. So your the new Skipper joining the Garrison of Edan Prime," came a voice behind Micheal and Kaidan._

_They turned to find a girl who cold only be 17 or 18 from the looks of her. She had a pixie cut as was common for a female recruit fresh out of training. She was dressed in a white/red alliance sports bra, and black starch pants._

"_That I am. CWO2 Micheal Shepard," said Micheal._

"_Corporal Kaidan Alenko," said Kaidan._

"_Private Ashley Williams," said the young woman._

_Micheal looked at Ashley and found her quite attractive. He was also impressed with her build. She was built like a solider should be. Slim, but toned to perfection. _

"_You up for a sparing match Williams?" asked Micheal taking two pairs of MMA gloves and tossing her a set._

_She caught them and easily slipped them on. "Just so you know Skipper They called me Hell Cat Williams," said Ashley getting into the ring._

_Micheal stood across from her. "Hell Cat huh? I'll have to put that name to the test," said Micheal._

_Flashback end._

Micheal came out of his memories as the whiskey he ordered was placed in front of him. He picked it up and took a sip.

"Slipping into Memories so easily Heh! One would think your a Drell friend," came the voice of a Turian.

Micheal looked at the Man who sat at a table alone. He was about 6'4" with dark gray skin, sharp teeth and mandibles. He had blue face paint under his eyes, on his mandibles, blue eyes, wearing a black and silver Armor, and an eye piece over his left eye, and on his side was a pistol and a sniper rifle on his back.

"And who would you be friend?" asked Micheal looking at te Turian.

The Turian smirked at Micheal. "My name is Garrus Vikarian," said the Turian.

000000000000000000000

Zaara: Not as hard hitting as the other Chapters, but currently working up to point.

Killjoy:Agreed

Tali: Oh Ancestors your such a Bous'thet

A/N

(1): A Biotic move I'm sure that could actually work


	5. Archangel War Arc part 2

Zaara: Alright Killjoy here on Omega they ave one rule

Killjoy: And that is?

Zaara: Don't fuck Aria. She's one mean ass bitch. The Boss, the CEO, The fucking Queen.

Killjoy: Meh.

000000000000

Archangel War Arc part 2

000000000000000000000

(With Miranda)

Miranda sat in her shower, allowing the hot water to soak her sore body. It wasn't often she got to enjoy a hot shower as the Landlord was always doing something to try and 'fix' the place up. It was also rare that she had anytime off since Vilari wanted Miranda around often. She ran her hands though her hair as the water cleaned her body. She put her head against the wall. Her thoughts drifted to Oriana and how she had come to have something of schoolgirl crush on the Former Commander that had become a regular part of their lives.

She knew that Ori was a young woman with Desires. And working for Vilari only increased those Desires. With Shepard working for Vilari and the way she eyed him up, Miranda was sure that it was only a matter of time before either Shepard took a shot at Ori or Ori managed to get into his pants. Miranda sighed, before shutting off the shower head and getting out of the shower. She grabbed her robe and went into the main room.

Miranda grabbed a glass and a blue asari wine before sitting on her couch and pouring herself a drink. One would think that Miranda was a sophisticated woman instead of a information broker/ Prostitute, but that was few and far between. She took a sip of her wine as her private terminal let off a beeping sound. Miranda rose and walked over to the Terminal before activating it.

"Miranda it's me," came the voice of a rapid speaking Salarian.

"Ish what is it?" asked Miranda taking a seat. Ish was one of the people in her network that she was working on expanding.

"This information is big. 15,000 for it," said Ish.

"I'll give you 20,000 if it's really good," said Miranda.

"Okay here it is. Archangel took on a Contract not to long ago to take out a group of slavers. Well he pulled it off, but that's not the intal I'm giving you Miranda. He took on a Contract shortly after that to take out some big players on Omega," said Ish knowing Miranda to have a temper.

Miranda stiffened at this. If her Father had taken a contract out on her then God forbid what he would do to Ori. "Who is the Target Ish! I need this Information now!" yelled Miranda getting to her feet.

"The Target is Vilari," said Ish.

Miranda relaxed. "She screwed a lot of people over. It couldn't happen to a Nicer bitch, but she's protected by Aria," said Miranda

Ish shuck his head in the negitive. "Not anymore. She's been moving around funds, buying out small Merc bands over the last 4 years building up a force to take on Aria," said Ish forwarding Miranda the data.

As soon As the data hit Miranda's screen her eyes ran over it quickly. She had dealt with several of these groups personally and realized that Vilari wasn't the only Target of this little battle. Her entire Organization was on the chopping block.

(Vilari's club)

Jack had seen and felt many things in her short 25 years of life. At age 6 though 9 she was a test subject in a CERBURAS testing facility. After breaking out the next 10 years were a blur of memories for her. Mostly of drugs, sex, and a hell of a lot of killing. Then at 20 things cleared up when she was caught by a gang of pirates and raped repeatedly for a year. Sometime during a raid at a military facility she broke out and killed several of her rapists , before fleeting to Omega where she joined the Sisters of Hell. Sure she was a psychotic bitch that loved fighting, sex, and killing, but she was currently creeped out by the Turian that introduced himself as Garrus.

Micheal raised a brow and stuck out his hand. "Micheal Shepard," Said Micheal.

Garrus took a seat and ordered a Turain beer. "Former Alliance N7 Marine I take it,"said Garrus taking Micheal's hand and giving it a firm shake.

Karin reached for the knife that was in her boot, but Micheal stopped her with a dismissive way. "How can you tell Vakarian?" asked Micheal.

Garrus took a sip of his beer. "It's all in the way you carry yourself. Your... How do you humans put it? A viper ready to strike," said Garrus.

Micheal nodded. He was always ready for trouble. " If that's the case,You yourself were a TALON," Said Micheal.

Karin and Rekon stiffened while Jack looked between the three of them as Garrus grinned. "So you know about the Talons huh?" asked garrus.

"What the fuck is a Talon?" asked Jack.

Rekon looked at Garrrus. "That Talons are the Turain equivalent of the STG, Asari Commando's and the N7's. They were pivotal in the Krogan Rebellions. They were stationed at the Borders of the Krogan DMZ demolishing their ships. They are quite ruthless," said Rekon.

Garrus nodded. "yeah, but I haven't been a Talon since I left the Turian Military 6 years ago," said Garrus.

Micheal smiled at him, before raising his Glass. "I guess that makes you a comrade," said Micheal.

Garrus smiled back. "We Turains have a saying. 'No matter what or who all solders are brothers, Be they standing beside you or against you," said Garrus.

(Strippers Locker room)

Ori finished putting on her make-up before looking at herself in the Mirror and hoped that her Appearance would make Micheal take her back to his place later tonight and fuck her until she couldn't walk for days on end. She wore a shortsleeve full body suit that stopped at mid thigh, long boots, and a pair of gold earrings.

"Damn your dressed up to impress tonight," said the Girl next to her.

Ori smiled at her friend Julie. Julie was of Jamaican Decent and looked the Part. She was tall, almost as tall as Shepard was standing at 5'10" with large breasts and ebony skin, long black air pulled into a ponytail, she wore a thong, a pair of ass less chaps, and a black sting bikini top.

Ori gave her friend a large smile. "I'm hoping to impress Micheal tonight," said Ori.

"You have it bad for him don't you Ori," came the voice of the Asari next to her.

Te Asari next to her had lavender colored skin, and white facial Markings that went from the edge of her forehead to the ends of her face, almost like bangs, Dark eyes, wearing a pink tight shirt, and skin tight pants, and high heeled boots. Her name was Tula Jitona.

Ori sighed as her two friends teased her. It was not a big secret that Micheal was the most desired man in Vilari's employee. Several of her strippers and whores wanted Micheal for themselves, but Ori didn't want him anywhere near those ding-bats.

Tula turned and starched. "Not that it's not fun talking to you girls, but we need to hit the stage. We are after all tonight's main event," said Tula grabbing her coat.

Ori and Julie both grabbed a long coat and slipped them on as they made their way to the stage.

(Back out front)

The small group laughed as they went back and forward with jokes from Human to Asari, Salarain to Turain. They had a good old time of it, or at least they did until the door were thrown open with the outside Bouncer, a Krogan no less was thrown in and landed on his back. Karin, Rekon, and Jack reached for their weapons, but stopped when Micheal raised his hand. He stood up and walked over to the group. As he walked he carefully counted them out to determine his chances of victory should they end up in a fright.

Ten humans, three Krogans, four Turians, and a Batarian. Good odds for Micheal.

The Batarian walked towards Micheal and made sure his patch was easy to see. Micheal cursed under his breath as he looked at the Insignia. It was the Patch of The Mrec Band Nova. If The Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse were the most deadly Mrec Bands in the Terminus Systems, then Nova was Number 4 on the list. While not as big as the other three bands they were the wild cards of the 4.

"This is Vilari's House of Pleasure. Since your new I'll give you the rundown. Watch the girls, play with the girls, but you pay and if you don't I toss your ass out of here. Hard," said Micheal putting is hand on his sword.

The Batarain stopped in front of Micheal. "Me and my boys are jut here for some fun that's all. We'll tow the line guy,"said the Batarian as him and his boys scattered around the room. Micheal saw two of them convince to Asari to head to the back. Probably to get some head or sex.

Micheal went back to his table his mood sour as Jack sat on his lap.

Jack placed a hand on his cheek. "Ah poor baby. Maybe I can make that frown go away," said jack running a hand down Micheal's chest, before kissing Micheal's neck.

Karin smirked at Jack. "You might as well stop. He's on standby mode now. He won't respond until they leave or cause problems,"said Karin.

Jack pulled away from Micheal and got off is lap. "I know how the boyscout works," said Jack picking up Micheal's drink.

The lights over the club dimmed as the lights on the main stage blighted and three girls walked out as the hard hitting Asari music began to play and the girls began to move. Micheal easily recognized Ori's moves. Ori moved in such a way that woke Micheal's desires, but even as Micheal's desires spiked he kept a close eye on the Batarain Leader as he saw him eying Ori.

The dance finished after a good 10 minutes with Julie and Tula taking a preferred customer to the back while Ori made her way to Micheal. As she was close she was dragged into the Nova's Booth with a human with red hair and black eyes holding her.

"Let me Go!" yelled Ori pushing on him as he dragged her closer.

The man laughed as him and his buddies groped ori. "Damn baby you got me and my boys attention. How about a little Gang-bang action?" said the man with is buddies laughing.

Ori pushed him again. "Get the hell off me!" yelled Ori.

Before the Man could make another comment a fist found it's way to his face sending him flying. Ori ran behind her protector. Micheal just glared at the man who dared to put his hansd on Ori.

"Touch her again and your going to be picking up more then your teeth!" said Micheal greeting his teeth.

The man stood up and spat out blood. "Crave this Puta up!" yelled the man pulling a knife from his belt.

The other members of Nova rose and pulled out blades or in the Krogans case a small war hammer. Micheal pushed Ori further behind him. A Truian charged, but Garrus appeared in between them lowered himself slightly and throw the other turain over is shoulders and into a Krogan. Rekon went for a human and tackled him to the ground, before they rolled off into a lower level of the club.

Jack and Karin both started to throw their opponents around using their Biotics. On her side jack jumped on the table as a man charged at her. Se raised her feet and kicked the man hard enough to cave in his chest. Karin twisted around and Throw a Krogan out the metal doors.

The Batarian Leader growled low in his throat before pulling his pistol and opened fire. Many women screamed and ducked. The bullets hit Micheal's shield, before it dropped and a bullet passed right though his left shoulder. Micheal winced in pain as he dropped to his knee.

The Batarian reloaded and aimed at Micheal's head. "Rot in the pits of the Underworld," said The Batarian.

Micheal glared at him in his eyes. "You first asshole," said Micheal sweeping his feet and dropping the Batarian.

As the gun fell away Micheal drew his sword with his right hand and slashed at the Batarian. The Batarian rolled out of the way trying for the gun, but the gun was out of reach as a rifle shot rang out stopping him. He cursed and looked at Garrus who had been tackled to the ground by the remaining Krogan

Garrus used his rifle as Leverage to keep the massive Beast off of him. While Turains were far from week Krogans were as strong as 6 of them combined. The Krogan grinned as his pushed down on the rifle hearing the sound of creaking medal. Jack came out from behind with a Sharp knife and plunged it into the Krogan's eye. The Krogan got off of Garrus who quickly sat up and opened fire before the Krogan dropped dead.

"Thanks kid I owe you a beer," said Garrus.

"More then a beer asshole. That was a damn Krogan," said Jack rubbing her forehead leaving a smear of blood.

Micheal held is sword in a reverse grip and slashed at the Batarian leader who kept far from his gun. The Batarian leader rushed Micheal and tackled him to the ground as the two men hit the ground and Micheal landed hard on his wounded shoulder, is sword went flying into the air, before the Batarian caught in his hand. He raised the sword above his head as Micheal pulled out his hidden knife and throw it into the batrains eye. He yelled in pain, before backing up. Micheal jumped to is feet and grabbed his sword, before slashing at the Batarians throat. Green blood began to leak down the Batarians neck as he went to stop the bleeding. He tried to run, only to frond himself facing the barrel of Garrus's rifle.

"Now who said you can leave?" asked Garrus pulling the Trigger.

The Batarian head shot backwards before hitting the ground as the round exited his skull. The five people left standing all took a seat at one of the round tables as as Micheal went to the bar and pulled out 2 bottles of Asari bourbon that was excitable for all races to drink. Jack pulled out a 5 shot glasses. Micheal poured the drinks. They picked up their glasses and clinked them together and knocked them back before slamming them down

Garrus began to laugh. "I guess all Military's have the same tradition," said Garrus

Micheal laughed a bit at this. "My dad and his squad back in the early days after combat would sit down and knock back drinks. When I joined the Alliance my Squad and I shared a drink. I guess like father, like son," said Micheal

Jack smirked. "And now your sharing it with us. Damn Mike I'm touched," said Jack taking the bottle and knocking it back.

"What do we do about the Mess?" asked Karin knowing that Vilari would be pissed when she came in.

"I already have a clean up crew on the way," said Rekon taking the bottle from Jack, making her glare at Rekon.

Garrus stood up. "Well as much fun as it was I'd rather not be here wen an angry Asari comes in," said Garrus walking to the door.

Micheal leaned back in his chair. "Never a dull Moment here on Omega.

(With Garrus - sometime later)

Garrus looked around before entering into the Warehouse that had become his and his teams base of Operations for their stays on Omega. The Warehouse was a 2 story 2000 feet affair. It was packed wit Ammo crates, grandads, armor, and guns. A few sky-cars, a Mako, and even a Kodiak Shuttle.

Garrus stopped at the inner entrance and pulled on his Armor as well as is helmet. He stepped inside of the base and was greeted from a upstairs by his tech expert. A Batarian who sat in his chair next to Liara. Around the base are a dozen Security consultants, Former Mercs, and other Fed up C-sec Agents.

Archangel where ave you been?" asked the Batarin not looking away from the screen.

"I was doing Recon on our targets base of operations," said Garrus taking the stairs up to the Large terminal.

Liara snorted. "That wasn't Necessary. We already have eyes on the entire base," said Liara turning in her chair and stepping out of it. Today she wore a long Green and white dress missing the sleeves. and pull on sleeves.

Liara often walked around in her armor. Her in a dress meant that she had went somewhere important.

"Where were you Liara?" asked Garrus with a small tilt of his head.

"She went to Afterlife to get eyes on Vliari," said Sidones coming over to Garrus.

Sidones was Garrus's second in Command and most trusted man in the entire group.

"Why did you go without backup Liara?" asked Garrus.

Liara leveled a glare at Garrus. The others backed up knowing that even though Sidones was the Second-in-command, Liara was Garrus's adviser.

"We needed eyes on her, lucky it was only to easy," said Liara with a small smile.

Garrus frowned, but because of his helmet they could not see it. "Meaning?" asked Garrus.

"She fucked our target," Said a human female examining a rifle.

Garrus narrowed his eyes at Liara. "That was very risky Liara," said Garrus. Liara could ave been made during a melding.

Liara waved garrus off. "You can relax Angel. It was purely physical pleasure," said Liara.

Garrus growled in anger."Not. The. Point!" said Garrus.

"If you two are done I'd like to get a report," said the Tech Expert.

"Right Dolaga. I've gotten to see only the best of Vilari's goons, but I'm most worried about this one," said Garrus linking his Omni-tool with the main Terminal.

A picture was pulled up. It was a picture of Micheal J. Shepard.

000000000000000000000

Aria: well Zaara your still in business

Zaara: Please Killjoy don''t piss her off

Killjoy: Piss of.

Aria: (narrowing of eyes) You must want to be tossed out the nearest Airlock

Killjoy: you know your hot but for gods sake loosen up and you can try.

Zaara: you do know that she is the Most ruthless person in the Entire Temunis Systems.


	6. Archangel War arc part 3

Archangel war Arc part 3

Zaara: Did you really have to piss of Aria. Now we have to run around as Aria;s crew

Killjoy: Meh big deal.

Zaara: I'm calling Grunt. Maybe a Krogan will get you thinking.

Killjoy: Hahahahahahaha.

Ashley: Oh boy Zaara this won't end well for you.

000000000000

Speech

_Thought/Flashback_

_Communication_

(Micheal's apartment- a week later)

BAM BAM BAM!

Micheal woke up from what he knew was a hangover. He sat up an groaned as he looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read 4 a.m. Morning earth time

_"Who could it be so early in the morning,"_ thought Micheal as he got out of bed in only a pair of pants. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a pistol.

BAM BAM BAM!

"MICHEAL!" yelled the voice on the other side of the door.

Micheal rushed over and opened the door. Standing there was Ori and Miranda. Ori had on a leather coat that was to big for her frame cover her naked breasts and a skirt, while Miranda wore tight black pants, boots... and a bloody jacket.

"What happened Ori?" asked Micheal picking Miranda up bridal style and rushing to the couch. He sat her down as gently as possible before ripping the jacket off leaving Miranda nude from the waist up.

He went to his kitchen and pulled out the Medi-gel he kept there as well as other small medical gear for quick field patches. Being an infiltrator he had to learn this stuff on the dug into the wound with a small metal tool to determine if there was a bullet or any none, but the bullet itself he used a pair of tweezers to pull the bullet out making Miranda groan in pain. After that it was simple and clean to patch the wound up.

He turned to Ori his eyes hard. "I'll ask again Ori what happened to Miranda?" asked Micheal.

Ori looked at Micheal trying not to cry or panic. "We were working at the club..." started Ori telling Micheal what had happened.

_(Flashback- 25 minutes ago)_

_Ori danced on one of the offside poles while Miranda was giving a random human male a lap dance. His buddy looking at Miranda's ass was getting a blow job from Julie. The song played until Ori was relived by an Asari as Miranda finished up her lap dance. Miranda and Ori went into the back to dress and leave. _

_As Miranda dressed her mind kept playing back the information that Ish ad gotten her. For the last week. She had been sure to carry her pistol with her at all times. Never knowing when they would be attacked. They finished dressing and walked out of the back room. Miranda looked around and as she did her eyes fell on the front door as it was thrown open Three people walked in. they all had M-8 Avengers in their hands. They leveled them and opened fire. _

_Several people let out screams as Miranda pushed Oriana to the ground. She looked to her left to see a SOH member blasted over a table via shotgun as the intal tree turned into five gun packing Mercs. _

"_Miranda! Oriana!" yelled Karin throwing up a Biotic field as they the mercs turned and opened fire on them. _

_Miranda flipped a heavy table using her biotics as Karin dropped the Barrier and ducked next to Miranda as two of the men turned on them and kept firing. Miranda aimed over and opened fire on the mercs. The mercs ducked behind cover, before returning fire. _

_Karin saw one of them peak out and caught them with a Biotic throw sending him into the metal wall. A crunch was heard as the man fell over dead. Bot women ducked behind the table and aimed a gun in a random direction. They leaned against the table. _

"_We need to get out of here!" yelled Karin over the gun fire. "Make a break for the door when they start reloading and I'll cover your six," said Karin blastinga merc that tried to getthem from the right._

_Miranda looked at her. "Are you sure?" asked Miranda as a shotgun blast sounded over stood up and used a Pull to take the shotgun and blast the user with it. _

_Karin smirked before firing her own gun. "Yeah. I'm was an Asari Commando for Matriarch Benezia," said Karin. "Just wait for it,"_

_Once the last bullet stopped Ori and Miranda made a mad dash for the door with Miranda blasting a few men who tried to stop her. After Miranda and Ori got out they turned and found Karin right behind them. But that was the last they would see of her as she fell down from multiple gunshots from assault rifles._

_As she fell her thoughts drifted to Micheal. "Damn... I never even got have sex with Micheal," said Karin as she fell over._

"_KARIN!" yelled Ori trying to get to Karin._

_Miranda grabbed Ori's hand. "No Ori," said Miranda. _

_Miranda dragged Oriana as they kept running. They were near the end of the blvd wen a sot rang out. Miranda throw up a haste shield, but the round priced it and hit Miranda in the side._

_(Flashback end)_

Micheal finished bandaging Miranda's wound and allowed her to sit up. He went into his room and came back wearing a long sleeved black formfitting shirt with a black N7 shirt that was a few sizes to big for Miranda, but covered her up.

"So that's leaves us under attack?" asked Micheal his mind switching to tactical analyzes.

"More then that we have bounties on our heads the whole damn lot of us," groaned Miranda as she grabbed her side,before putting the shirt on.

"You got any idea on who is the hand or crew that has the contract?" asked Micheal walking over to his front closet and opening it.

He reached inside and pulled out a Mantis sniper rifle, a Tempest, and a M-98 Mattok assault rifle. He set the tempest on the table before going back into his closet and pulling out a pistol. The last thing he pulled out of the closet was a piece of standered Alliance chest plating with shoulder guards, wrist guards, and black gloves. Micheal pulled it on and set the armor and weapons.

"Micheal what are you doing?" asked Ori.

Micheal secured the sniper rifle to his back as well as the Mattok assault rifle, with the tempest and predator on his sides. " I'm going to war Ori. The people hunting down Vilari are pros. Not just some drunk and horny mercs. The fact that they got to Karin shows me this is going to be a challenge," said Micheal grabbing his blade and securing it behind his waist.

Ori ran over next to Micheal. "But you could be killed Micheal!" said Ori.

Micheal pulled out another assault rifle an Avenger and placed it in front of Miranda.

"I died once already Ori. I'm not going to allow anymore people I care about to die today. You know how to use this Miranda?" asked Micheal.

Miranda stood up and panted, before grabbing the assault rifle and pulled back the slide. "I may be injured, but I can still fight," said Miranda before slamming it back into place.

Micheal nodded. "Lock the door once I leave. Omega is going to rain red with blood and the Butcher is going to be the one to make it happen," said Micheal.

(Out in the streets)

Jack dipped behind the trashcan as bullets tore though the wall to her left forcing her to duck her head. The only thing she had on her was a Katana shotgun and predator pistol. Her sisters and herself had been targeted as associate of Vilari's gang.

Jack heard the sound of reloading, before tucking around the corner and firing her pistol into the heads of many men, before emptying it.

"Don't Move you little bitch or i'll blow your fucknig head off!" yelled a voice behind her.

Jack cursed and became pissed at herself for leaving herself wide open. _"Damn it all to hell?"_ thought Jack preparing to hit the person behind her with a biotic Wave.

The sound of a rifle went off, before several pop shots rang out killing the men behind her. Jack turned around and looked at the roof of a building two stories up. Sitting on the roof was Shepard with his rifle.

"_Jack you alright?" asked Micheal over the com._

Jack growled. "Hell No I'm not alright Shepard! Whoever ordered the hit on your bitch Asari of a boss ordered a hit on me and my sisters as well!" yelled Jack making her way to Micheal's location.

Micheal nodded. "_I get that. Right now the streets of Omega ain't safe. Can you make it to my house and help protect Miranda and Ori._

Jack gritted her teeth. "This shit is not happening! I'm not a fucking toy solider and I'm not following your orders! If the streets are going to get bloody today then the Psychotic Biotic is going to have a hand in the bloodbath!" yelled Jack.

Micheal nodded. _"Stick low to the ground. I'll cover you from the 's spill some blood,"_ said Micheal.

Jack nodded with a sadistic grin that would have scared the Mercs if they were alive. "Aw! this is one hell of a first date Shepard. The sex we have after this is going to fucking blow your mind," said jack.

Micheal went back to the top of the roofs and followed a little over 50 feet from jack.

(With Archangel)

Archangel had been able to commandeer the old Tower inside of the Xeno slums. More commonly known as the multi-slums that housed all number of aliens. It was technically the second largest tower on Omega, right behind The Afterlife club itself. He had set up a terminal, that was allowing him to hack several com signals and monitor coms. He had the op data running though Liara. The worst thing Garrus had heard so far was that they weren't the only ones to take the contract. Aria made it an open contract for anyone wanting to take the bounty for themselves and gain power inside the structure of Omega.

In a way it was tactically devious. Send several gangs to wipe out Vilari without risking her own people in a bloody war. So far almost 20 gangs had jumped in. A gang had already rolled on the Strip club/Whorehouse that belonged to Vilari. He thought it may have been a hybried Turain/Human gang. They had been mowed down to nearly nothing after 6 minutes of fighting Miranda and Vilari's gang with the only real casualtings being themselves, a few strippers, and Karin.

Archangel was pulled out of his thoughts as Liara was signaling him. "Go ahead Liara.

"_Things are better then we thought. The gangs are running around and killing each other, and running over everything," _said Liara.

"_That's our advantage and disadvantage as well. I suggest that you go with plan B. Liara is setting up to take on Miranda with 3 of our guys. I'm taking the rest to take on Vilari's gang We got confermation that their held up in her estate on Kodo Street,"_ started Sidonus.

"Leaving me with Shepard. Alright. Have Liara activate the Blackout Program," said Archangel.

The Blackout program was a powerful program that blackout satellite link ups, as well as hacking access to Terminals. Archangel usually used in during more battle oriented operationsto disrupt communications between mercs, but an N7 sniper wasn't someone you took likely unless you wanted to die.

Archangel grabbed his Mantis sniper rifle. It was considered the beginners sniper rifle, but in the hands of an expert or gods forbid a veteran then it could sing like the Asari Goddess and Dance like it was in a Human waltz. It just so happened that Archangel was such a pro/vet.

Archangel used the Terminal to pinpoint Micheal's location in the city and lined up his shot. He activated the Disruptor Ammunition Amp on his gun. The shot wouldn't kill Micheal, but it effectively would take his shields down.

Archangel looked at the roof he was on as he and the girl... jack as he recalled began to fight with another gang.

"Sorry brother,"said Garrus pulling the trigger.

(With Micheal)

Micheal and Jack ad just taken down another gang when a bullet hit him in his back and sent him flying over a air unit. Micheal grunted in pain. Even with his shields up he was sure that three of his lower ribs was busted or creaked.

"Shit Shepard! Are you alright!?" asked Jack.

Micheal ducked behind the vent and tried to use his training to pinpoint the shot. "I'm fine Jack. Just took out my shields," said Micheal.

"_Micheal can you hear me?"_ asked Miranda over the com. Although it was filled with satic.

"Go ahead Miranda," said Micheal his mind running a million miles a minute.

"_Ori and I are surroun... That ol...sold us out an...hit squad in front of us," _said Mirada as Ori screamed as bullets tore though a window, before the connection cut out entirely.

"Hold on Miri. Miranda! DAMNIT!" yelled Micheal, before looking at Jack. "Jack find Rekon and go help Miranda and Oriana!" said Micheal.

"Fuck! Shepard you'd better not die on me! You owe me a roll in the fucking sheets!" yelled jack turning and running towards Rekon's apartment.

Micheal closed his eyes and focused his thoughts. He tried to activate his tracking app, but it appeared that his opponent had used a Area Jammer tat maybe had 2 or 3 miles 5 at the most on it, something Micheal himself would have done if he was tracking an Enemy, but his opponent was up against one of the best Snipers in the damn galaxy, but his opponent was just as good.

"Now, lets play the game,"said Micheal as he became the man he had been trained to be. a ruthless and deadly N7 sniper.

000000000000000000000

Killjoy: Yawn so?

Zaara: Killjoy meet Grunt. Grunt meet Dinner.

Grunt: So I have to fight this... squishy thing. Killjoy is that right?

Zaara: Yeah Grunt

Killjoy:(pulls out a gun called jackal) (Shoots Grunt in the head blowing it off th shoots off the arms legs and blows a hole right through its middle) well look at that Kasumi looks like you won the bet thanks for the new Gun by the way.

Kasumi: Alright this is going to net me some creds


	7. Archangel War Arc part 4

Tali: Oh Kee'lah we'll never get any work done with those two.

Zaara: Can you two stop playing Grab ass for a minute so we can get some work done

Jack: But I don't want to get off his back. It's fun.

Killjoy: I really don't mind.

Tali: That's it! I have to get my shotgun!

00000000000000000000000

Archangel War Arc 3

00000000000000000000000

(Micheal's apartment)

Liara walked up to the front desk of the Office. Using some of the stations sources they had easily discovered the location of Micheal's apartment. Liara glared at the man with disgust as she knew that he was as corrupt as the others on the station, but then again she and her own crew were hardly saints with all the killing they did. she reached into her pocket and pulled out a credit-cit with 100000 on it, before dropping it on the counter.

The man looked up at Liara who had a big fake smile on her lips. "We're about to make a bit of a mess. That should cover any and all damages we cause," said Liara making the old mans eyes widen in horror.

Liara walked out and to Micheal's building. She nodded to her sniper set up on the roof across the way. Liara pulled out her pistol and cocked it back. She gave her team a few hand signals before they took up positions at the door.

"Listen I don't want to fight. Come with us peacefully," said Liara hoping to avoid any bloodshed.

"Go to hell Asari bitch!" yelled Miranda her tone making it clear that not only did she know what Liara was, but had not problem fighting.

Liara stiffened. Obviously this woman had a bad run with Asari."Come out now or we're coming in!"said Liara more froceful this time.

Instead of Answering. Miranda opened fire on the group though the still closed door. Liara ducked off and fired though the window. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do as Miranda charged up and used a Biotic throw sending Liara over the railing. Liara fell but righted herself and softened her landing with her own Biotics. Liara looked up again as one of her people was thrown over the railing. The Salarian solider was out cold. Liara frowned as she looked back at the window.

This was going to be a problem.

(With Micheal)

Micheal sat behind the air vent and needed to be careful when moving or he would be dead. The guy he was fighting was a pro. Almost as good as himself if he was honest with himself.

The thing that was getting to him was that a battle between snipers wasn't a physical battle or even a battle of ammo. It was a battle of predictions and patience with two tactical minds aiming to be the last man/woman standing in the fight. Hardly the stories of brave fools rushing the many foes on the front line as most of the Human home-world vids lead many children to believe. Snipers were the Unsung heroes who remembered every face of every man or woman they killed in battle. Their curse.

Micheal dipped around the corner and rolled behind a low wall as a shot ran out. Micheal looked at where the bullet landed and did some quick mathematics in his head. The angle of the bullet was too steep to come from anywhere but a building 10 stories or higher. That narrowed his search area by at least 40 percent/ 50 percent. The general direction also cut down the area by another 35 percent. Leaving him with only 15 percent of the area to sweep for a target.

Micheal activated his Camouflage clock and peeked out. He looked around and spotted the tower. Micheal ducked again as another shot rang out.

"Damn! Fucking Camo! Only a three minute charge!" said Micheal knowing that the cloak took a few moments to recharge.

He really hated fighting other snipers. It was to fucking troublesome

(With Jack)

Jack kicked the down Turian as hard as she could while adding a bit of biotic charge to it. The crunch that sounded from the downed man was music to the Psycotic Biotics ears like nothing else. Not even sex gave Jack as much of a rush as killing did. Jack looked down at the bodies she had just went though to get to this damn place. So far she had had a bullet put though her arm, cut across her stomach and thrown into a wall by a Krogan of all things. Hell she rarely fought Krogans as they were probably the only ones who could easily kill her.

She sat against the wall, and put the barrel of the pistol to her head. "Fuck! This is one messed day," said Jack

Now to anyone who saw this they would think Jack was about to blow her brains out or at least suicidal, but that was not the case. No. She was fucking tired and having to think pissed her off. One of the reasons Jack liked killing was because it was simple. The strong lived and the weak died. The strongest took the spoils of battle while those who were weak went hungry and rotted. The reason she didn't really like gangs or organization's was because there were to many rules. Her sisters only lived by one rule. The rule of the strongest.

She stopped her musings as she heard a muffled explosion from somewhere up ahead. Followed by gunshots. She hopped of the wall and charged forward and stopped just outside of a small apartment. She looked around and saw that two of the ground floor apartments were burned out. Most likely from incendiary Grenades. A few bodies lay on the ground scorched.

Jack approached slowly as a Salarian male staggered out of the apartment. He was clutching his side and bleeding from his mouth. In his free hand was a pistol.

"Rekon! What the hell happened?" asked Jack walking up to him and helping him to the ground.

He took a deep breath, before hacking and couching up blood. "Fuckers ambushed me before I could leave to the club! I got hit just as I walked out of the door. I rigged my apartment to blow when they tried breaching it," he paused for a breath. "Thought i'd be half way to Sur'kesh before they tried,"

"Then how the fuck are you still alive?" asked Jack.

Rekon took a breath. "When they tried breaching I flipped a table and covered my ass! I won't be around for much longer if I don't get treatmen!" said Rekon.

Jack cursed. "Micheal. Rekon's injured. I need to get him to a clinic," said Jack into her com.

…...," came the reply.

Jack narrowed her eyes. "Com's dead," said Jack.

Rekon stood up. "No need to contact him. Get me to Mordin's clinic," said Rekon

Jack slung his arm over her shoulder. "You owe me you gecko fucker you," said Jack.

(Back with Miranda and Ori)

Miranda ejected the thermal clip and slammed in a fresh one. So far she had managed to kill two of them, but a sniper was across the street keeping her and Ori pinned. It was only a matter of time before they breached the apartment. Miranda took a small broken Mirror and placed it above her head at an angel to see.

"Only two left. The sniper and the Asari woman," said Miranda as the Mirror was shot and shattered.

"Then what are we going to do Miri?" asked Ori.

Miranda looked at her sister and knew that the only way they were going to win is if Ori was willing to Kill. "Ori I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do. I need you to sneak out after I start fighting that Asari bitch," said Miranda holding out the pistol to Oriana grip first.

Oriana nodded before taking the pistol that her sister handed to her. Before anything else could happen Miranda throw up a quick barrier and charged the Door. A shot rang out and shattered the barrier before Miranda vaulted over the railing and used Biotic pull to grab Liara. Liara came flying at Miranda. Miranda balled up her fist and throw out a punch that sent Liara reeling back from the punch with a busted nose. Liara hit the ground in a heap and sat up.

Liara glared at Miranda. "You must really want to die?" growled out Liara her eyes getting a blue flare to them as her hands glowed and a blue aura surrounded her.

Miranda didn't respond as her own Biotic aura flared to life. The two women throw their hands out as their Biotic energy flared and connected in the middle in a power struggle that made both women start to sweat at the amount of power behind the attack. Miranda broke off first and dove to the side, before pulling a knife from behind her back and charging at Liara. The knife dragged across Liara's face making purple blood fly as Liara moved outside of Mirand's range. Miranda began to thrust the knife at Liara hoping to get in a few cuts.

Liara moved to the side and kicked Miranda in her stomach. Miranda gashed, before a wicked hay-maker made contact with her mouth. Liara felt satisfaction run though her body as she had finally drawn blood. She throw another kick in the stomach before making the knife fell. Liara moved back and throw out another kick. Miranda stopped the kick and punched Liara in the stomach. Liara gasped in pain and clutched her stomach before falling to her knees.

Miranda then used a powerful Biotic pull to drag Liara towards her glowing fist. Liara gasped and charged her own fist, before the two collided making a rather large blue explosion. Both women flow several feet away. The two women rolled on the ground trying to gain their baring. Miranda slowly stood up and grabbed her left arm were a long gash now ran from the inside of her elbow to her shoulder. Liara had a gash above her eyebrow and several other wounds.

The sniper on the roof got a beat on Miranda and prepared to pull the trigger when she felt a pistol to the back of her head. She tried to turn, but stopped as the pistol was pressed harder into her head.

"I've never killed before, but move and I blow your god damn head off," said Oriana her hand shaking somewhat.

(With Shepard)

Micheal jumped out of cover and scanned the area again hoping to get better calculations on his opponent. The thing a lot of people didn't know was that Snipers had to be good at Trigonometry to get a good beat on their enemy. They also had to know winds, angles, and various other factors that went into their shooting.

So far he had eliminated over 95 percent of the places that the shots had come from and needed another shot to get the bastard.

"One more shot and your mine," said Micheal.

(With Archangel)

Archangel growled in the back of his throat. All he was doing was wasting his time and Energy. He knew that Shepard had been a N7 sniper, but the reports Archangel had on him also had him as being rash. Obliviously their Intel was outdated or messed up big time somewhere. He knew that Shepard was tracking him the old fashion way and needed to take him out before it was to late to do anything. The Next shot would determine how this duel plays out.

(Clinic)

Jack sat Rekon down on the bench and quickly signaled for doctor. A human male came out. He was tall and slightly younger then Jack, but she wasn't fucking worried about that now.

"I need Mordin," said Jack.

"I'm sorry The Professor is busy,"said the young man.

Jack growled. "My pal is dying and needs help!" said Jack her fist unintentionally flaring.

The young man gulped. "I don't know much about Salarian physiology, but I can help you," said the Young man.

Rekon coughed. "Get Mordin. Tell him it's Rekon... BAH!" started Rekon before throwing up blood.

"Fuck! Get the Doctor asshole!" yelled jack.

The young man ran into the back. He was only gone for a minute or so before he came back with a Salarian that was missing his right horn, and a cross scar on his left cheek.

"Rekon good to see you... not so good are you? Blood dripping, multiple gunshots, superficial wounds,broken bones," stated Mordin taking a breath though his nostrils. "Problematic if left untreated to much longer,"

Rekon groaned in discomfort and Annoyance. "Gods I forgot how much you spoke,"

Mordin didn't say a word as he helped his friend up and into the backroom to perform surgery. Jack pulled out her pistol and stood by the door. She had to be prepared in case something happened.

"_Shepard is going to owe a good, long fuck after this shit is said and done!" thought Jack_

(With Ori)

Ori's hand was shaking hard. She didn't know what to do next. She was trying not to throw up with how terrifered she was. Sure she had gotten into a few fist fights, but never had she been pushed far enough to kill.

"Don't make me pull the trigger!" said Ori

The person with the rifle didn't even take her aim off of Miranda. "Your not a killer little girl. This is a game for big kids who are willing to do what it takes to live and thrive in this hellhole. Your not ready for this. Put the gun down and I won't hurt you," said the sniper.

Ori took a breath, but held the gun. "Don't push your luck. I will kill you if I have to," said Ori.

The woman smirked in such a way Ori couldn't see her before the woman spun sound and punched Ori hard enough to make her drop the gun. The woman picked up the gun and aimed it at Ori. Ori reacted the way Miranda trained her to. She thrust out her foot in a kick that hit the woman in her stomach. The woman grunted and dropped the pistol before Ori jumped to her feet and tackle the woman trying to take her to the ground. The woman simply known as Kon was a former Alliance Grunt. She was strong and was skilled as any grunt and this little girl wasn't ready to play the game.

Kon pulled out her knife and lugned as Oriana picked up the gun and fired. The bullet flow true and hit Kon in the stomach making her drop the Knife. Ori wasn't done and pulled the trigger until the gun was empty. Kon lay on the ground blood dripping from the many holes that Ori had put in her.

(With Micheal)

Micheal jumped out from cover and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the next shot he knew was coming. He held his breath and knew that any mistake on his part would be his last. He felt the shot more the heard it as tthe shot dropped his shields and impaced the left side of his chest, before exiting his back.

"AAAAAAA! yelled Micheal in pain as he fell backwards clutching the bleeding hole in his chest since it HURT LIKE HELL!

Micheal stood up and aimed his Mantis rifle finally having the target in his sights. He saw that his target saw what happened and redyed his own rifle, before both men fired a bullet.

The two bullets collided in mid-air before falling. Both men cursed before they reloaded. Archangel reload first and fired his shot with pinpoint accuracy, but Micheal had already moved forward and towards his location. Micheal stopped several times between abandoned building and half walls as. As Micheal approached the tower he entered it and made his way to Archangel. He found the hall were Archangel was using to handle things. It was a good 30, 40 feet long. He switched to his Mattock rifle, before emptying a clip into the general area at the end of the hall, hitting the Communication scrambler. Micheal had been sure to keep a close watch on the number of rounds and knew that he had three left.

Archangel growled as he hid behind the pillar awaiting for Micheal using an old mirror to see if Micheal was around the corner. The Mirror was shot shattering glass everywhere. He heard no sounds to indicate a clip ejecting. He jumped from around the corner. The two men stood looking at each other down the barrel of their scopes, before Archangel ducked behind behind the pillar again.

He had seen his death looking at the hands of this man. Archangel... No Garrus chuckled at this. The old Turian creed called for a Turain to face death like a solider... a warrior, yet here he was cowering because this man would be the one to end his life. Garrus removed his helmet and came out prepared to fight and die like a Turian.

"Shepard," said Garrus in a respectful Tone.

Micheal looked at Garrus. "So this is it then Garrus," said Micheal with equal respect.

Garru aimed his rifle. "Sorry. It's just a job Commander," said Garrus lining up the shot.

"I know it's just business," said Micheal

The two men looked at each other before both fired their guns. The bullets flew true. Micheal held fast as the bullet hit his cheek, but Garrus wasn't so lucky as Micheal fired off his second round. The first bullet slammed into Garrus's shoulder staggering him while the second exploded across the right side of his face. Micheal ran up to Garrus and hit him with the but of the gun.

Garrus dropped his rifle and throw a punch at Micheal. Micheal grabbed the punch and throw Garrus over his shoulder, before taking his sword and slamming it into the ground next to Garrus's head. Both men panted as they bleed, before Micheal fell to the side in a daze. grabbing his bleeding shoulder.

Garrus turned his head and looked at Micheal as Micheal did the same. Then for no apparent reason both men started to laugh. Garrus winced in pain.

"Don't make me laugh. Damn it. My face is barely hanging on as it is," said Garrus rubbing his face.

Micheal grabbed his ribs in pain. "Hell your one ugly son of a bitch. Slap a little face pain on and no one will know the difference," said a grinning Micheal.

"_Archangel can you hear me?"_ yelled Liara over the now active coms

"_Micheal are you there,"_ came the voice of Miranda.

"Go ahead Liara/Miranda," said Micheal and garrus

"Aria caught Vilari," came the reply on both their coms.

0000000000000000000000000

Tali: Oh Keelah, you two are so bad.

Jack: That was fun.

Zaara:This is why I don't work with biotics. Your all bloody crazy

Killjoy: It was awesome

Aria: I thought I hired you two for a job.


	8. The Price we pay

Zaara: Ok here's Tail'Zorah Vas Normandy nar Rayya.

Tali: Keelah. Finally I get to make my appearance in the intro.

Killjoy: Lol yes let get to it.

Jack: So board.

Garrus: Still it couldn't hurt to go exploring.

Grunt: Soon it will be my Turn. HeHehe

000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

(Afterlife club)

Micheal, Miranda, Garrus, and Liara arrived at the Afterlife club escorted by Aria's crew of guards . After the Mess of a war Most of Garrus's crew were dead or in holding via Aria's forces. They had been called to the club by Aria herself to deal with things.

The Elcor bodyguard stood at the door. "Threatening statement: Aria is inside waiting for you. Should you cause any problems your lives are forfeit," said the Elcor.

Miranda frowned at him. "Don't make me turn you inside out," said Miranda as they walked passed the Elcor who was practicably shaking.

Once inside the club Micheal and Garrus whistled. The club must have been the sight of a battle. Battle scars and burns littered the whole club, the round vid screen had several holes in and though it, and the bar had all it's bottles shattered. Micheal shuck his head at the waste of perfectly good Serrice Ice Brandy. His 'Aunt' Karin Chakwas got him hooked on the stuff during his Commanding Tour aboard the Normandy.

They stopped at the center of the club where Aria stood above Vilari who had a Biotic suppressor on her head. Aria glared down at the woman and Micheal could tell that Aria was ready to finish her off, but waited.

"About damn time your four got here. Archangel I've already transferred the credits to your people. You took out her organization after all," said Aria crossing her arms.

Garrus nodded, not wishing to upset the Queen of Omega.

"Why are we here then?" asked Miranda.

Aria looked at Miranda. "I hate wasting good. I knew that Vilari was going to stage a coup, but I wasn't sure when. I planted several bug on and around her to see when. I figured it out before to long. I had planned to kill all of you," said Aria pausing.

"So why spare us?" asked Micheal.

"A former N7 marine sniper is good to have for assassinations and Miranda can take over as head of my information network that Vilari use to run," said Aria.

"Go to hell you fucking bitch!" growled Vilari.

Aria looked at her. "Now is that anyway to talk to your mother?" asked an Amused Aria.

Vilari growled. "Fuck you when Saran gets here he's going to waste you!" yelled Vilari.

Micheal's eyes widened the second she said this. Micheal grabbed his sword and rushed forward and held the blade to her throat. Vilari felt the blade bite into her throat making some of her purple blood drip down her throat. Aria's guards aimed their weapons at Micheal. Miranda, Garrus, and Liara drew their own weapons and aimed them. Aria raised her hand letting her people know to back off. She didn't feel like replacing more men because they did something stupid.

"Micheal what the hell are you doing!?" aked Miranda

Micheal's eyes took a deadly turn as they became a shade of dark that even made Aria shiver in fear. "Where is Seran!?" asked Micheal his voice colder then ice.

Vilari looked at Micheal with a small crazed look. "What does my pet want with Lord Saran?" asked Vilari. Micheal took his sword away from her throat and kicked her as hard as he could in her head sending her flying.

"I won't ask again bitch!" said Micheal walking towards the downed Asari.

Vilari laughed. "Lord Searn is going to rip you and this fucking station apart when he finds out what you did to me you bastard!"

Micheal got eye level with Vilari. "Two years ago I swore on the grave of my wife that I would kill Saran. If that means I have to hunt him from here to the afterlife then so be it!" said Micheal in such a cold, calm, and deadly voice that even made Aria feel a shiver of fear creep up her spine.

Vilari looked at Micheal and shuck her head. "He's to powerful, there's nothing can do to stop him," said Vilari.

"Your wrong. There's nothing I won't do to stop him," said Micheal raising his sword to kill Vilari.

"STOP!" yelled Miranda.

Micheal stopped and looked at Miranda. Vilari looked up as well, but with glee. Miranda walked towards them a slow stride full of purpose.

"My pet! Always trying to save her master," said Vilari. "Come and embrace Eternity with me again Miranda

Micheal looked at Miranda as she took his sword from his hand and stabbed Vilari in the chest. Vilari coughed up blood grabbing the blade as Miranda twisted.

"Embrace eternity alone you fucking bitch!" hissed out Miranda.

Vilari slipped to the ground dread. Aria sighed. No matter how bad it was Vilari was still one of her children.

"What a mess. You four are free to go for now. Shepard, Miranda I'll be in contact soon," said Aria dismissing the four of them.

The four walked away from the club, but stopped just outside the doors. Garrus turned to Micheal and held out his hand. Micheal looked at his hand and shuck it. Both knew that it was nothing but business so it wasn't going to strain any potaital friendship they may have.

"Me and what's left of my crew may be heading out soon. I would like it if you joined up with my crew. You and yours," said Garrus.

Micheal looked at Garrus. "I'll think about it. It's some stuff we need to sort out," said Micheal.

Liara nodded. "We'll be licking our wounds and regrouping for the next few days," said Liara.

Miranda glared at Liara "Then we'll see you around," said Miranda.

Garrus and Liara walked off in one direction and once they were out of sight Micheal punched a wall as hard as he could startling Miranda.

"What the fuck Shepard!" yelled Miranda as she looked at Micheal's eyes.

"I was in one of his fucking agents employee for months!" yelled Micheal pulling his hand from the wall.

"I don't understand? Are you talking about this Saran person?" asked Miranda.

Micheal rounded on her. "Saran has been on the Alliance hit list for the last 20 years, He's been on the shit list of the man who's been like a father to me for 20 years, but he's been on my death list for two years," said Micheal.

"Why is that?" asked Miranda.

Micheal turned to Miranda. "Why!? Two years ago during the attack on Eden Prime, him and an army of Geth attacked," said Micheal sitting against the wall. "My wife died. She was a solider though and though. She died a hero's death protecting a young child," said Micheal.

Miranda looked at him. "That's not all to the story is it?" asked Miranda.

Micheal shuck his head. "Far from it. Ash was 4 months pregnant and was only running desk duty at the Delta Base," said Micheal putting his hand to his face as he remembered the day Ashley told him he was going to be a father.

_(Eden Prime- 2 ½ years ago)_

_Micheal Shepard sat at his desk looking over Mission reports as his wife was in the kitchen doing some cooking. Micheal had always enjoyed Ash's cooking. Even though she herself said she wasn't a great cook. Her food was still much better then the fucking pre-made meal packets they normally got. _

_Micheal pulled off his glasses and set them on his desk rubbing his eyes. Micheal didn't need them to read, but when you spent nearly 4 hours of you shift reading reports on patrols, mission reports, and supply demands. What he wouldn't give to be back out in the frontier doing his sniper thing or even drilling rookies. _

_Micheal stood up and walked into the Kitchen to see Ashley standing over a boiling pot that was filled with Craw-fish. She was dressed in white long skirt, a blue blouse, and a pair of flats. Her hair was out of it's usual bun and flowed to the middle of her back._

_Micheal walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Smells good Ash," said Micheal kissing the top of her head. _

_Ashley grabbed his arms. "Hugging me isn't going to make it cook faster Skipper," said Ashley smiling. _

_Micheal laughed. "I know just wondering when your going to put on the noodles too," said Micheal with a sly smile._

_Ashley pulled back from her husband and gave him a pout. "Damnit. I was hoping to surprise you," said Ashley teasingly._

"_Come on Ash we've been married for 3 years. As if I would allow you to get the drop on me again," said Micheal._

_Ashley smirked at him and throw out a fast punch that Micheal easily caught before spinning Ashley around and pulling her close to his chest and into a soul searing kiss that left Ashley weak in the knees. Micheal pulled back and smiled at her._

"_You kept that up Micheal and I'll have to tie you down to the bed and never let you leave again," said Ashley._

"_Would that be so bad?" asked Micheal._

_Ashley smiled. "It would be during the next 9 months," said Ashley._

_Micheal stopped his Playfulness as his eye went wide. "How far along are you?" asked Micheal._

_Ashley smiled at the man she had given her heart to so long ago. "8 weeks skipper. Congrats Micheal. Your going to be a daddy," said Ashley._

_Micheal got one of the biggest grins on his face before picking her up making his wife shriek in joy as he spun her around the room, all the while shouting. "I'm going to be a daddy, I'm going to be a daddy!"_

_Flashback end_

Miranda looked at Micheal with wide eyes. She had heard about the attack on Eden Prime. A Force of 15 Geth Cruisers had attacked the Colony. The Alliance's orbital cannon's had done little damage to the Geths shields, before they touched down. Three companies wiped out and more then half the Colony before The 63rd Scout flotilla arrived with 10 destroyer class ships to clean house. Apparently Micheal Shepard had been the leader of the ground war. It took three weeks to wipe out all Geth forces. Apparently during a break in combat near his home he went there worried about his wife.

What Micheal found was never confirmed by official reports, but several of the soldiers who were there said that Micheal had nearly broken and that his shriek of grief and pain was well heard. After the battle his Mother, Captain Anderson, and Admiral Hackett ordered him to take leave for his own peace of mind.

After leave Micheal had petitioned the Council to go after the geth, but they refused saying that it was not their problem that a 'human colony' was hit. If Anderson hadn't instead on them leaving their guns behind there would have been three dead councilors that day.(1)

It was sometime after that that Saren had vanished off the grid. The Council assumed he had died until he reappeared at the Citadel with a small fleet and attacked. After the battle which had left the Citadel fleets at only 2/3 rds of their normal strength the Council declared Saran as The Citadels most wanted Criminal.

Every specter they sent was returned in a casket.

Miranda put her hand on Micheal's shoulder. "Micheal I'm sorry," said Miranda.

Micheal stood up. "I don't want your pity Miranda. I don't want anything. I just want Saran's head," said Micheal.

Micheal turned to leave, but Miranda put a hand on his chest. "Words of wisdom aren't something I'm good at, but I can offer you comfort," said Miranda.

Micheal looked at her. "I don't want comfort Miranda," said Micheal.

Miranda pulled Micheal to her room. "You don't want it, but you need it. Being so strong after such a tragedy is just remarkable, you need this," said Miranda.

Miranda grabbed Micheal by his face and planted a light kiss on Micheal's lips. Micheal wrapped his arms round her and pulled her to him. Micheal groaned as he felt her large breasts against his chest. They fell back against the couch where Micheal deepened the kiss, by running his tongue along her bottom lip. Miranda opened her mouth allowing him accuses to her mouth. Micheal took a breath though his nose, before breaking the kiss with Miranda. Both were panting heavily. Miranda felt hot wearing her overall's and black shirt.

"We should take this to my room, before Ori arrives," said Miranda.

"Lead the way Miranda," said Micheal as Miranda lead him to her room.

Miranda's room was pretty spartan besides her bed with royal red sheets and a single desk. Miranda pushed Micheal onto the bed. Before se crawled up his body on her hands and knees.

"hold me like you would a lover, at least for the night," said Miranda

(Sometime in the middle of the night

Micheal held Miranda under the covers as she snuggled up to him and he felt comfort that he hadn't felt since he lost his wife. Miranda herself felt much better then she had in months... years even. The pleasure and passion was greater. He was quite a passionate lover. Just the kind Miranda liked. Now Miranda knew why her sister wanted him so bad.

Miranda looked up at his still form realizing that he had fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"He's out like a light," said Miranda. Miranda reached up and gave Micheal a light kiss on the check, before laying back down and drifting off to sleep herself

00000000000000

Tali: When do I make an appearance!?

Zaara: Soon My Tali.

Jack: Dear god that's just annoying

Killjoy: LMAO

Liara: By the Goddess! You two are embarrassing

A/N

(1) Let's be honest people everyone wanted to kill those fuckers at least once. Me personally I was glad the Turian got his ass blown up.


	9. Downtime

Killjoy: This is going to be fun

Zaara: Always is.

Tali: Keelah se'lah.

Aria: hahahahha.

00000000000000

Speech

_Thought/Flashback/Comm_

00000000000000

(Quarian ship)

A small Ship could hold 50 people comfortably made it's way to the small planet inside of Geth Space. This would be a suicide Mission for most, but this Mission was Imperative as satisfied by the Admiralty Board. The data that the old High Tower held could be used in the up coming war with the Geth.

Of course this scared the leader of this Mission. Tali'Zorah Vas Neema was a proud member of the Migrant Fleet, Child of Rael'Zorah, and the best Damn engineer of the Whole Migrant Fleet. Tail stood at 5'4" with a figure that was hard to hide in her suit with large D-cup breasts. The suit Tali wore was called the most beautiful in the whole fleet. It was purple and black, with the visor being dark lavender, she had a skirt that fell to her knees, and a head dress. Her weapons of chose were a Reegar Shotgun, the Arc Pistol, and a combat knife that once belonged to her mother strapped to her her right leg.

Tali sat back in her chair and took a breath. "Keelah this is so frustrating," said Tali before rubbing her face mask.

"Then maybe you should take a break ma'am," came the voice of her best friend Marine Captain Kel'Reggar Vas Neema.

Tali smile, even though Reegar couldn't see it. "Sounds like a good idea, but this project is to important to take it lightly," said Tali.

"Oh Keelah Tali take a breather for crying out loud! You've been up for at least 18 hours and we're still another 10 hours out," came the voice of her other best friend. Yumi'Kozal Vas Neema. Yumi was like a sister to Tali and was the Intended to Kel. Of course unlike Tali who became a bumbling mess when confronted by the opposite sex, she was quite confident.

Tali nodded and stood up. "Your right Yumi. I do need the rest. I'll talk to you later," said Tali as she went to leave to her private quarters.

Being given command had it's benefits. The ship they had was a decommissioned Alliance Vessel that saw the beginnings of the Alliance and the Frist Conntact War, but was still in reasonable condition. They brought it from the Alliance but they had taken the weapons away. Of course the Quarians had their own weapons and easy armed it with ARC sub-cannons and a heavy ARC main gun. Since ARC technology had only been within it's first Decade it was kept fairly quiet, only within the Military and Sicence Divisions of the Quarian people. Only the Heavy fleet was armed with the larger ARC guns. This was the first portal Fleet vessel armed with a ARC main cannon.

Tali walked into her room and sealed the door before activating the Detox of her room. She shifted the Air filters to recycle mode and removed her suit. Many beings thought that the Quarians were partly synthetic themselves since few other races saw them outside their suits, but that was as far from the truth as the Human myth that all Alien females were 'Hot' for rugged Human captains male and female.

Tali stopped her train of thought before she smirked. "That last one might be a bit true for myself and the Asari," said Tali without the filter to her voice.

Tali walked over to the mirror that was in her room and looked at herself. It was rare that she ever got to look at herself in the mirror, since she was constantly inside her suit. Tali didn't know it, but Asari who could remember the times before the Morning War were quite jealous of the looks the Quarian Females had. Quarian females hair colors varied like that of humans, but instead of the red's, blondes, browns, and blacks, Quarains hair colors were black, purple, white, and rarely silver.

Tali's hair was black and fell in waves down to her shoulders, her eyes were milk white and her Corina black, her skin was light lavender, she had black eyebrows and had two long black lines that went up and out in a patten that connected to her hair line, on her neck was three lines that shaped like a v and connected to two black dots that went down her neck and stopped between her breasts. Tali's hands ran along her body, before they stopped near her core and Tali froze as a jolt of electricity shot up her spine.

Finding time for pleasure on a ship of over two million people was hard, but on rare occasions she would strip and allow her mind to wander to what a Turian or even a Human's cock would feel like stuffed inside of her. Kel and Yumi both knew Tali was aroused by Aliens. Of course if the fleet or Ancestors forbid her father ever found out, the shame it would bring to clan Zorah.

Tali lay back in her bed and quickly brought up a movie above her bed. It was her favorite. It was a blonde human male and a Turain male having their way with an Asari female and a Quarian female. The captains quarters had soundproofing, so no sound could get out, but it could get in.

Tali's mind stopped it's musings as the Quarian started to speak in ancient as the human pounded away at her core. Tali replaced herself with the woman as her fingers started to massage her lower lips. Tali bit her lip letting out a low moan as she felt the fire in the pits of her stomach. Tali moaned already feeling herself close to exploding in bliss. Through half closed eyes she saw the two women kiss before she exploded all over her long fingers.

Tali removed her fingers and looked at them as they glistened in the dim light. Tali's eyes sparkled before she licked them clean, enjoying her own sweet taste, before she sucked on them. Tali moaned as her pussy once again became hot. Tali sighed knowing she wasn't going to sleep for another hour or so as she tried to quince the burning fire in her body.

(8 hours later)

Tali was awakened by a pounding on her Door. She opened her com Channel. "What is it?" asked Tali with a growl.

"_Tali it's Prazza! Open this damn door this instant!" yelled Prazza._

Tali frowned, before closing the com. She got out of bed, her previous stratification now ruined and forgotten. Tali quickly dawned her suit and put the pressure seals in place. She picked up her knife, pistol and shotgun, before opening the door to see Lt Prazza'hodda Vas Moreh, He was Tali's least favorite person right behind Admiral Daro'Xen Vas Moreh.

He had it in his mind that not only was Tali unworthy of leading the Mission, but also _needed _to become his Intended. Yes it was stupid to Tali, but to Prazza it would give him a chance to advance in ranks and link the Clan Hodda to Clan Zorah forever. The two clans had bad history dating back to before the Morning War when the two clans opposed each other in the ritual battles that were Often held.

Tali opened her door and walked out. "What do you want Prazza!? I was in the middle of resting!" snapped Tali slipping her knife holster on.

Prazza frowned at Tali's disrespectful tone. "Well Zorah it was your boy-toy who asked me to get you. Said it was a priority alert...," said prazza.

Tali's eyes widened at this. If Kel Thought it was bad then it was to important to ignore. Tali ignored Prazza's next words and started a mad dash to the bridge. Once on the bridge she made her way to Kel.

"What is it Kel? Prazza said you made it a priority," said Tali quickly taking a seat at the main chair before bringing up her screens to help out. She quickly read out reaing and other suc things that were neaded.

Kel turned towards her. "We stopped and did a long range scan and came upon something," said kel.

"What is it?" asked Tali.

Yumi pulled up the main screen. "Something that we need to report to the damn fleet Tali! This is to important to ignore!" said Yumi.

Tali's eyes widened. "Oh Keelah," said Tali as she looked at what could only be described as a small fleet Orbiting the planet of Hastrom.

"Yumi get us out of here quick and quiet! Kel, Prazza get the guns armed and prepared to fire in case it comes to it," said Tali moving to the chair next to Yumi helping her get the engines primed.

Yumi turned the ship and got out of System as quickly as possible.

"Where to ma'am?" asked Yumi.

Tali frowned at the next words to leave her mouth. "Head to Omega. It's a lot closer then the fleet," said Tali.

Before they could turn and head to the nearest Mass Relay the sensors started to blear. Tali, Yumi, and the bridge crew started to work quickly on the consoles, before stopping as the screen pulled up. A Ship the Size of a Dreadnought started in on them. It was rounded and had several spike like attachments jetting out the side.

Tali activated the Ships main Com. "ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" yelled Tali as the ship opened fire on them.

(On Omega)

Miranda awoke slowly feeling the arms of Micheal on her waist. She looked at his slumbering appearance and smiled at how calm and at peace he looked. Miranda leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before getting up and walking over to her closet she pulled out a black shirt, and blue overalls, before walking into the kitchen and putting on some coffee.

As it brewed her mind drifted to what she did and why she did it. The what was easy. She had sex with an attractive man that her sister fancied. They weren't in an exclusive relationship as Ori had told her. Ori had one or two other little flings that she had going on. Now Miranda came the not so easy part. The Why? Why did she allow herself a moment of weakness? To allow a man to get past the several defenses he put in place for herself and Ori? Sure in the last 7 years she'd had more sex then she could image or care about. Male, Female. Human, Asari, Turain, even a few Salarians. Her time with Micheal however was the first time she really enjoyed it.

Miranda rubbed her face. "This is bloody insane," said Miranda.

"The fact that you sleep with Micheal or the fact that you enjoyed it," said a smirking Ori.

Miranda turned to Ori and looked at her sister who was wearing a little Asari number. "Where are you off to Ori.

"To the club. I got a job as a waitress. You yourself have a meeting with Aria," said Ori.

Miranda nodded. "I'd rather not go to her place. I'm kinda put off on Asari right now," said Miranda.

Oriana smirked. "Maybe you just need some more time with Micheal," said Ori

"Your not talking about me are you Ori?" came a voice making both women jump.

They turned and found Micheal with his left shoulder wrapped, black pants, a muscle shirt, and his boots.

"Micheal I thought you'd be out for another hour or so," said Miranda blushing as she looked at his body.

Micheal shuck his head. "No. I have some things to do today," said Micheal.

Miranda and Ori nodded not knowing what he had in store. Soon all of them left the apartment.

(with Micheal)

Micheal walked into the area were Jack was currently residing. It was the Sisters of Hell Club house if you could call it that. The house itself was a two floor building that was covered by a one way bridge. You could see the tag of the Sisters everywhere. A pair of black wings connected to a pair of lips. He walked in and realized that it had been worse then he thought. Blood was everywhere and bodies lay all around, except for the 8 bodies covered. Jack sat on a nearby couch with a lit cigarette in her hands and a half empty bottle of whiskey. Her eyes were red and her mascara was running. She had been crying.

"Jack you alright?" asked Micheal.

Jack put of the cig and stood up. She stumbled slightly as she staggered over to Micheal. She wore an open jumpsuit instead of her usual clothes. When she made it to Micheal she punched him across the face. Hard!

"All my fucking sisters are dead and you have the nerve to ask me if I'm okay! No I'm not okay! I'm fucking pissed!" yelled Jack, before using her biotics to throw a couch across the room. "The only people who ever cared about me DEAD! All because of that fucking bitch Vilari! I hope she burns in hell!" yelled Jack falling backwards.

Micheal caught her, as she started to cry into her arms. "Shhhhhhh! It's okay," said Micheal in a whisper.

"It will never fucking be okay! I lost my family. The only family I ever had!" yelled Jack.

Micheal didn't say a word as she kept crying.

(With Miranda)

Miranda walked up to the building that housed Aria's apartment. It was the most exclusive part of Omega that could rival the slums of Illum. Standing guard at the door was a Turian and a Human, both lax in their guard duties as they had a deck of cards between them. She walked up to them and stopped as the Human male throw down his hand. A pair of ace's and a trio of 8's. The Turain groaned in defeat as the man took his credit-cit.

"What can I do for you sweet-cheeks?" asked the man with a grin.

"I'm here to see Aria," said Miranda.

The turain nodded, before touching his com. "Miss Aria? We have someone here to see you," said the Turian. He paused for a minute before nodding. "Yeah. Go on up. Penthouse.

Miranda walked into the building and was surprised. This was probably the cleanest building she'd seen on Omega. She walked towards the elevator and towards the pent house. Once at the top the door opened and Miranda stepped out into the hall, before making her way to Aria's Door. Standing there were two Asari, both had tattoo's over their eyes. They opened the doors and allowed Miranda to walk in before shutting the door. The room was vast, almost 50' in diametric. It had several couches, a bed, and a desk. In the back was a large window that showed Omega. Not the dark, damp streets that it was, but the beautiful city it once was and was always meant to be.

"Beautiful," said Miranda as she walked closer to the window.

"I hope so. That window is the reason I took this spot as my Den," said Aria as she walked into the Room.

Aria wore a white dress that had no sleeves and fell to her knees, white boots, and a gold bracelet. In her hand was a glass of red wine. Aria walked over to her desk and sat down.

"I don't normally conduct business in my home, but with my security compromised I have to do some cleaning in my organization. That starts with my information network," said Aria taking a sip of her wine. "I trusted my youngest child. That was a mistake. Vilari was always to ambitious for her own good. I should have nipped that in the bud," said Aria.

Miranda nodded to this. "That she was. But what does this have to do with me?" asked Miranda folding her arms.

"My child may have been a spoiled brat, but she had an eye for talent. Particularly you and Shepard. A Smart girl like you and muscle like Shepard are exactly what I need to run my information groups," said Aria taking a sip of her wine.

Miranda sucked in some air. "You want me to what?" asked Miranda.

Aria looked at Miranda. "You heard me. I'm not in the habit of repeating myself. If you accept this job you'll be moved to my inner circle and will be provided with the funds to start up a smaller subsection of my organization. I'll even throw in extended Security for your little sister," said Aria.

Mirada looked at Aria and knew that this wasn't something one would turn down for the honor and fear for their life. "I'm honored Aria. Can I have time to think about it," said Miranda.

Aria nodded. "Normally I don't do requests, but i have a lot of shit to do. I'll give you Two days. No more, no less. After that you'd better be ready to get in bed, off my damn station or i'm sending in a cleaning crew," said Aria with no hint of humor in her voice.

Miranda nodded. "Yes Aria," said Miranda walking out.

(With Micheal)

Micheal had left Jack as she had fallen asleep on her couch and told her he would come by later to check up on her. He had planned to return to Miranda's apartment, but a message that he had waited on for several weeks arrived. He hailed a cab to a special warehouse. The warehouse was owned by Helena Blake under-boss to Aria and one of Omega's better known Weapon's dealers. He saw the guards as well as Helena stood there with what appeared to be a small crate that was a good 8 feet long and 3 feet wide.

"Micheal good to see you again. That order you wanted just arrived," said Helena.

Micheal nodded. "I could have used this package a day or so ago Helena," said Micheal.

Helena smiled as the Turain opened the crate. "This was a little harder to get then the standard gear I got you before. Special equipment means a longer wait and more difficult channels to procure them," said Helena.

Micheal stepped up to the crate and looked down at the weapons inside, before picking one out of the crate. It was the N7 Eagle pistol. It was a fully automatic pistol, but the damage capacity of the gun against shields made it more of a last resort weapon then a killer. It was the main reason Micheal didn't really carry it.

"That was probably the easiest one to get," said Helena.

Micheal aimed the pistol and opened fire testing the weight of the gun and damage. After he emptied the clip he placed it down.

"Lightweight stuff, but not the main reason I'm here. That's a gift for Miranda," said Micheal going back into the crate.

Helena smiled. "A gift for that lady friend of yours?" asked Helena.

Micheal ignored her and came out the box with the next weapon. An AT-12 raider Shotgun. It wasn't an Alliance standard weapon, but it made soldiers think twice during the Batarian assault on Mindor. The gun had a two clip capacity and was semiautomatic so if someone fired into someone's shields once and again in less then a second then they were meeting the reaper or well on their way to it.

"Getting shit from Bataran's is hard work Micheal. that's gonig to cost you extra," said Helena.

Micheal looked at her. "I figured as much," said Micheal.

Micheal aimed with the gun low and put both rounds though a barrel, before pumping it and dropping the clips on the ground. "I'll take your word for it. Jack's going to need something like this after what happened," said Micheal putting the shotgun into the crate, before pulling out both the final weapons. The M-98 Widow and the N7 Valiant.

Both were excellent Sniper rifles in their own right, but each had their strong points and weak points. The Widow was pure power in it's form. A single bullet could drill though six guys if they were lined up just perfectly. Micheal actually favored it to most rifles, except the N7 valiant. The Valiant was the queen of rifles to Micheal. During a solo Mission in the Kelper Verge Micheal had managed to take down the slave Camp of Known Anti-alliance terrorist Grado. A Batarain Extremist with just the Valiant rifle and old guerrilla warfare tactics. The Semi-auto with three rounds per clip as well as the low recoil made it his fall back rifle.

Michel set down the Valiant not needing to really test it. He aimed the Widow and let it fire. The thunderous creak of the Widow could be compared to an old 50 cal. anti-armor Rifles from the time when humans were still killing each other in the 20th and 21st centenary. The but slammed into his shoulder and if it wasn't for Micheal bracighimself he would be onhis ass insted of sliding a few inchs back.

Micheal collapsed it and placed it in the case. ". Going to have to get use to that again. How much for the entire set?" asked Micheal.

"I'll take a million," said Helena.

Micheal activated his Omni-tool and transferred the desired credits to an account that transferred it to another dozen accounts. He sealed the crate.

"Thanks Helena. You always come though for me," said Micheal.

Helena smiled. "What kind of businesswomen would I be if anything happened to the son of an old associate," said Helena.

Micheal chuckled, before taking off. He had things to do.

(Docking Area)

A small Shuttle made it's way to the docking area, before landing with a solid thud. The side of the shuttle opened and four people limped out. Tali with a partially creaked mask and several small cuts, Kel with a large gash on the right side of his suit, Yumi was being supported by Kel as her left leg was bent at an odd angle, while Prazza's suit was almost completely destroyed with burns over 30 percent of his body. He wouldn't make it to see the next dawn.

A turain walked over and leveled his rifle at them. "Identify yourselves!" yelled the Turain as others gathered around them.

Tali stood straight and grabbed her arm in pain. "We need to speak to Aria now!" said Tali

A Salarian walked out of the crowed. "Burns, cuts, punctures in suits... Injures need to be stabilized or risk death," said The Salarian.

"There is no time!" yelled Kel.

"Keelah this is to important," said Yumi her voice weak.

"What is so important that I need to take you to Aria?" asked the Turain.

"A fleet of ships is on its way to Omega," said Tali.

The turain Lowered his gun. "Ships... What kind of ships?" asked the man.

"Geth carriers with a Collector Dreadnought leading them," said Tali.

00000000000000

Zaara: Out of One mess and into another.

Tali: This is very bad.

Killjoy: this is your fault zaara.

Aria: Let's do this

Zaara: I fear for the Collectors


	10. Meet and Greet

Killjoy:fool you have doomed us all!

Aria: I haven't done anything yet. Omega belongs to me and i'll be damned if I lose it to that bastard Saran

Tali: Shit

Garrus: (cocks sniper rifle) I'm game for a fight.

Aria: Good.

000000000000000000000

(Large Meeting room- a week later)

Aria sat in her chair as the various heads of her organization argued and butted heads. Aria had a good 30 commanders in all. Running a large Orginization that estented to the very depths of Omega wasn't an easy job. After the Intel got to her she wanted to met the commander of the Quarian, but they were getting her fixed up and equipped with a new mask. Aria was slowly getting a headache. She turned her head to look at Miranda who had taken the position as information head on a temporary basis as she herself told Aria she would be leaving and going to Earth when her replacement was traine or chosen.

Next to her stood Micheal Shepard acting as her bodyguard. Meetings like this often ended with Aria having to replace heads of her organization. She rubbed her head once again.

"We should mount up for a counter attack!" came the voice of Batarian that was in charge of Aria's flagship when she wasn't aboard it.

"We need to lock down the Docks and the High rise area's of Omega," said A Krogan who ran Aria's patrols and was the Liaison between her and the Blood pack.

"And what rage a bloody battle aboard the Station? If the Intel is Correct that's suicide. So is mounting up for an attack. The Fleet of the Geth alone is more then enough to give us pause, not to mention the unknown Dreadnought leading them," said Miranda lacing her fingers together and leaning forward.

The Krogan and Batarian both frowned. "We don't see you coming up with a plan princess!" yelled the Krogan.

Miranda folded her arms over her chest. "That's because I haven't thought up anything yet. We have a large amount of ships. Almost 5 times the amount of the Geth fleet coming our way, however the Geth are still one of the most advanced technologically races in the galaxy. It would be a close fight in the great void," said Miranda

The fleet Captain frowned. "So what's the problem. We have more then enough fire power to destroy them," said The man.

"Because even the Citadel Fleet had a problem repealing them when they were only systems away and the Citadel has a fleet of over 2500 ships," said Miranda.

The Batarian nodded and accepted this. When Saran had been exposed as a traitor he had been aboard the Citadel. When C-sec prepared to move in and Capture Saran, the Geth fleet moved in. It was an impressive fleet of more then 1000 ships. Even though the Council had only had half of their fleet there The Geth still inflicted Massive Damage and heavy casualties to the fleet.

The Krogan looked at her. "Fighting the Geth in a ground battle while our ships take care of theirs seems like the best plan to me," said the Krogan.

Miranda snorted. "Only a fool would think that. Geth are to intelligent for something so simple to be effective," said Miranda.

The Krogan growled at the jab at his intelligence. He pulled out his shotgun and aimed at Miranda, but Before he could pull the Trigger several pistol blasts had him staggering backwards. The Krogan turned and looked at Micheal who was now armed with his Valiant. Even with the implants that allowed for slowing Motions though the scope he wouldn't be able to kill the bastard with the stopping power of the valiant, but he would be crippled if high right.

"Don't even think about it or i'll put three in your head," Said Micheal.

A heavy Krogan walked up to the downed Krogan and headbutted him. "I suggest you stand down pup least you deal with The Patriarch!" yelled the Krogan.

"Your well past your prime old man!" roared the younger Krogan.

Aria growled, before she unleashed a Biotic pulse that sent many to the ground. "Enough! We have enough crap to deal with without you ingrates trying to kill each other! Sit down now!" said Aria with such force even the hot blooded young Krogan did as told (1)

"All this still pales in comparison to the fact we have Geth encroaching on our border," said Helena. Calm and cool as ever.

"What do you propose?" asked Micheal putting his rifle away.

"Not until we hear our young friend's side of the story," said Helena. She hit her com. "Doctor you may bring her in,"

The door opened and Mordin Solas wheeled in the Leader of the Quarians. Her mask had been replaced, her suit fixed, and he arm was in a sling.

"I told you doctor (Cough, Cough) I'm fine," said The young woman.

"High fever, bad cough, inflamed throat, broken and fractured bones," said Mordin taking a deep breath though his nostrils. "Not at all fine Miss Zorah.

Tali turned to glare at him. Mordin held his ground. Tali turned back knowing that it was pointless.

"Miss Zorah tell us where you where you were attacked?" asked Aria.

"The Area of Hastrom. The attack that happened was so damn fast that we barely had time to fight back. We got off maybe 5 shots with our main cannons before we were attacked by the other ships. My entire crew except for my brother and sister are dead," said Tali heat rising in her voice.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Micheal. Years in the alliance made this damn near standard for him. He himself had heard it to many times during his wife's funeral.

Tali looked at Micheal. Her eyes two hard glowing sparks. Any other time Tali would take Yumi's advice and try and bed him, but this wasn't one of those times.

Tali sighed. "Thank you. I'm no stranger to loss, but to have an entire team wiped out for nothing is just... Keelah. I never thought i'd see what I did that day," said Tali her memory coming back... hard.

_Flashback_

_Tali's head was pound, loud ringing was going off in her ears, and her arm hurt like no bodies business._

"_TALI GET UP!" came Yumi's voice._

_Tali opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "Yumi!" said Tali groggly. Her throat hurt. "What happened?" _

_Tali looked to the side as a beam was moved away and Reeger as well as Prazza came into view both no worse for wear, but Prazza as well as Reeger had a sevreal suit punctures._

"_Those son's of bitches fired right on the damn bridge!" yelled Reeger._

_Yumi helped Tali up. "How man are alive?" asked Tali. _

"_A few. Most are heading to the escape pods," said Yumi._

"_How much damage did we do to them?" asked Tali as they made their way to an the last escape pod._

"_Minimal. Those shields of theirs held out from 5 full blasts of our main gun," said Prazza._

"_while their cannon cut though our armor plating like a fucking knife," said yumi._

_Before Tali could utter another word the alarms started to blear again. Yumi activated her omni-tool. "Their coming around for another attack," said Yumi._

_Tali cursed. "MOVE!" yelled Tali grabbing a hold of her side before they started to run as fast as possible._

_Just as they made it to the escape pod they were blown back by a mild explosion coming from the pod. They all looked out the window to see small pods firing at them._

"_Keelah! They have fighters!" yelled Tali._

"_Get to the shuttle. It's in hanger 2!" yelled Prazza. _

_Tali lead them away before removing a sealed hatch showing the ladders that were used in emergencies. They all made their way down and nto the hanger. Tali remove her pistol and throw it to Yumi as Prazza found a anti-syntactic rifle, while Regger managed to find a Arc projector. _

"_Prazza get the Doors! Yumi get into the shuttle! Reeger we're going to cover Prazza," said Tali. _

_Everyone moved to do as told. They barly had time to do as told as another beam hit the the ship. The panel exploded sending Prazza flying into the opposite wall. _

"_Prazza!" they all yelled looking at their comrade._

_Tali rushed over to Prazza and lifted him up. "Damn it you bosh'tet! Don'tyou die!" yelled Tali._

_Prazza coughed. "Forget it Tali! **cough, cough**! I'm dead anywway._

"_Keelah, don't talk like that!" yelled Tali helping him into the shuttle. _

_Regger sealed the Doors. "YUMI GO!" yelled Reeger._

_Yumi fired up the engines and blasted out the ship as the one final beam hit the ship evaporating what was left. _

_Flashback end_

"what kind of time frame are we working with here?" asked an Asari Commando.

Tali sighed. "I don't know. A few days to a week if i were to take a guess," said Tali.

Aria sighed. "This is getting us no where. I want our ships mobilized at the Omega 2 relay. All ships are to be deputized. Anto get me The Suns, Eclipse and the Blood Packleaders. We're going to need all the muscle on this station to prepare for this war.

"Right away boss," and Anto before leaving the room.

"Need to get my patcent back to the infirmary. Still need to heal," said Mordin taking Tali out of the room.

Once it was just Aria, Micheal, and Miranda Aria turned to her information expert. "Any thoughts on this?" asked Aria.

Miranda crossed her legs and leaned back. "Not as many as you might think. I'm more worried about our inside defenses then anything. Omega has more then a thousand gangs, ranging from the low end Ward gangs to the more heavily armed Merc groups all devided by pride, greed, and envy. Unite them under your command and Omega won't fall," said Miranda.

"You think the ships will fail?" asked Aria.

Micheal looked at her. "If what Miss Zorah said about the fleet is accurate you can expect them to either run as soon as the ships pour though or be destroyed within a few minutes," said Micheal.

"You seem to have a fair understanding of the Geth," said Aria.

Micheal's jaw became set. "I lead the counter-attack on Mindoir, helped stop those bastards at the invasion of the Citadel. I've killed more then my fair share of geth before," said Micheal.

Aria nodded. "I'll leave our defenses up to you then Shepard," said Aria.

Taking that as the signal to go they both went outside to find Jack sitting in the Sky-car that Miranda had procured from Helena.

"So how'd the damn meeting go?" asked Jack.

Miranda sat in the back as Micheal took the wheel with Jack riding Shotgun. "I need a fucking drink," said Miranda.

"That bad huh sweetness?" asked Jack.

"Worse. We might be on the verge of a full blown assault on Omega," said Miranda finding a bottle of asari wine under the seat.

Jack smirked. "We'll it's a good thing you two fuckers have me. I got in touch with my old pals. I wasn't sure if they were here on Omega, but I got them to meet with us. We may need scars and that little blue friend of his though. These two boys can get a bit rowdy," said Jack

(Miranda's Base)

Miranda sat in her chair as she looked around the room. Garrus sat at the side table to the right of her desk with a deck of cards between him and Shepard. Both had a M-6 Carnifex pistol, and their choice sniper rifle. The valiant and the M-97 viper. The only other difference was that Micheal carried a M-12 Locust, while Garrus chose a stranded M-8 avenger.

Liara sat on a couch wearing a white dress. Next to her was an Acolyte pistol. The Acolyte was a 3 round gun that fired Warp-style grenades/bullets that exploded on impact with the intended target or bounced on hard surfaces. It was white and like all Asari artifacts beautifully crafted.

Jack sat on the desk playing with her shotgun.

"Can we rely on these 'friends' of yours Jack?" asked Liara closing her omni-tool.

Jack smirked at her. "Don't worry your pretty blue head off. These two boys and me go back to my days as a pirate," said Jack.

Liara frowned. "That doesn't fill me with confidence," said Liara

"I thought most of that time was lost to you?" said Micheal.

Jack narrowed her eyes. "I said it was fuzzy and blurred, but some things are clear as a bell," said Jack.

Miranda was about to intervene when the doors opened and two massive Krogans walked in. Miranda knew these two were not Ordinary Krogans. The first Krogan had a red plate on his head that was slowly fading brown, and red eyes. His face was heavily scared from years of combat. He wore a Krogan War chief armor.

The figure next to him was the same build and height, but looked... younger. Instead of a full plate on top of his head it was broken up and dark gray/ silver, blue eyes, blue eyes, wearing a white Armor.

Garrus, Micheal, Liara, and Miranda reached for their guns, but the smirk on jack's face was something none of them missed.

"Bout time you two big bastards showed up," said Jack.

"Yeah. You called us. You and I both know what that means. You need a Krogan to finish the job," said the red Krogan giving Jack a smirk.

"I hope this fight is worth it Jack. I was in the middle of training," said the gray Krogan.

Jack pushed the younger looking Krogan."Shut up snout. I got you guys a fight and it's a damn good one," said jack.

Miranda frowned. "Jack who are these... gentlemen?" asked Miranda as nicely as possible.

Jack smirked. "These are only the most bad ass Krogan you'll ever met. wimps meet Urdnot Grunt and Urdnot Wrex," said Jack.

000000000000000000000

Tali: Where the hell have you been?

Zaara: (Shrugs) been talking and trying to get some backup

Killjoy: She has screwed us all

Aria: Stop your whining we're not going to die.

000000000000000000000

A/N :

one: the Biotic Melee attack in ME 3 multi player


	11. Omega War Arc Part 1

Zaara: Man this shit is getting real

Killjoy: You suck

Liara: By the Goddess... We are in for it.

Tali: Calm Down

00000000000000000

(Commando Shiala's flag ship)

Captain Shiala Hozon walked though the halls of her ship as the Commandos under her command and the Krogan Mercenaries prepared to land on Omega. Shiala was one of Matriarch Benezia's Most faithful Commando's. She had trained for well over 40 years to become the most deadly Hand to hand fighter before joning the Faithful of Benezia. She rose though the ranks of Benezia's guard, before becoming the leader of her personal forces. She believed in Benezia's views more then anything else. That was why despite Benezia joining up with Saran, who's views Shiala didn't trust, still followed Benezia because she believed in her.

Shiala walked into the Lab aboard her ship. The lab was large and had several Asari scientist working. Shiala's head Science Officer was her oldest friend Rana Thermoptest. She walked up to her friend who was looking over some type of DNA from the collectors at the request of Saran.

"Amazing! Such a complex, yet simple design for something as diverse as DNA," said Rana excitedly looking into the microscope.

"Having fun Rana?" asked Shiala crossing her arms over her chest.

Rana turned away and gave her old friend a smirk. "I'll say Shiala! This is just the beginning of all the research I could ever hope to have! Along with the Bodies that Saran has promised me. It' enough to make a girl faint," said Rana.

Shiala shuck her head. "Don't sleep on me yet. We still have work to do Rana,"said Shiala.

Rana nodded. "Don't Worry about a thing Shiala. As I promised as a child I believe in you," said Rana.

Shiala shuck her head. "No. Don't believe in me Rana Believe in Lady Benezia," said Shiala.

Rana was about to replay until a Commando walked up to them.

"Captain we are making our final approach to Omega. The fleet will hit the relay in 5 minutes," said the Commando.

Shiala nodded. "Alright. I need to get in contact with the other members of the fleet Command," said Shiala leaving the room.

(Omega- Lower Levels)

Micheal held back a growl as several gangs played around in the lower bars and pubs of Omega. They had heard of the things that went down, but weren't to concerned with anything that happened in the upper levels. If anything they only wanted to get laid, make money, fight, and sniff red sand.

Micheal was here to meet up with a gang leader that had some pull with Aria's Sargent at Arms Anto. Accompanying him was Jack and Grunt. He had allowed Garrus to take Liara and Wrex to the middle levels of Omega to handle up with some of the more organized gangs.

"Great of all the ship we have to deal with we have to deal with the Leader of a two-bit gang," said Micheal.

Jack smirked and draped her arm around her buddy. "I don't know what your bitching about. This is where me and my sisters use to hang out," said Jack.

Grunt let out a deep chuckle. "Knowing you Jack that was mostly drinking and fucking up anyone who pissed you off," said Grunt.

Micheal shuck his head as he saw the bar they were suppose to met the Head of the Low level gangs. The outside of the bar was smaller then it looked. It was a door inside of a rock wall. It was large enough for three Krogans to fit though with ease. The crew walked up to the door. Micheal was actually surprised that there weren't any bouncers or guards.

Jack slapped his back. "Rule 1: down here you start a fight, you end the fight and no one interferes," said Jack as if reading Micheal's mind.

"Experience I take it," stated Micheal.

Jack smirked before pushing the door open. Almost a dozen guns were trained on her in a second. Jack pulled out her At-12, Micheal pulled his tempest, and Grunt drew a Krogan Claymore Shotgun.

"If you don't want this to become a bloodbath I suggest you boys lower your guns," said Jack putting her finger on her trigger.

Everyone laughed at her. Jack growled in the back of her throat. Micheal had learned that Jack didn't like to be laughed at. He knew she was close to blowing up. Micheal drew out his M-5 Phalanx and aimed it in a random direction.

"Who's in charge here?" asked Micheal hoping to avoid a battle here.

"That'd be me. And your in my Club house," came the voice from the back.

Micheal looked and saw who he was talking to. The man he was talking too was a Turain. He stood at 6'5" with black metallic skin, gray eyes, and the right side of his face covered in blue paint. He wore a full set of Turian armor with a Avenger on his back.

"So your the boss of these fuckers here?" asked Micheal.

The Turain male smirked. "Names Hodom. I'm the boss of these... men," said Hodom.

Micheal nodded and took a seat at the table. He signaled Grunt and Jack to stand down. Both were reluctant to do as he said, but he had made it quite clear that the power in the room resided with him at this moment. Hodom sat across from him as some Asari took a seat on his lap as another poured a glass of Turian whiskey.

He picked it up and was about to down it, but topped himself. "You want any buddy. Its some good shit, even if it fucks you insides up," said Hodom.

"Got any blue Kentucky?" asked Micheal.

Hodom snapped his fingers with a smirk. "I like your taste human. So what does one of Aria's soldiers want down here?" asked Hodom.

Micheal picked up the offered glass and took a small sip. "Omega is going to be under attack soon and we need anyone who can handle a gun to fight," said Miceal.

The Asari on his lap smirked. "So the rumors are true. Aria is lossing control of her empire. Maybe that bitch will learn her place," said the Asari.

Micheal didn't show it, but he was frowning on the inside. He understood that the power of Omega had laid with the Pirate Queen for well over 3 centuries. In that time you either became cold and cruel or you became dead. That's how men like Al Capone, Bloody Harry, Henry the VIII, and many more had held power for so long. They became cold, heartless Killers.

"You can speak ill of her all you want to, but with a war coming you'll need a leader like Aria to survive," said Micheal.

Hodom began to laugh as did his people. "You think we need that worn out old slut! If they want to being to war to the lower levels then we'll destroy them," said Hodom.

Micheal sighed at this. "Why do I always get stuck wit the idiots?" asked Micheal silincing the room.

Hodom stood up in rage as his 'girlfriend' moved away. "What did you just call me asshole!?" asked Hodom.

Micheal looked at him as if he was looking at a worm. "I didn't stutter. Your a freaking idiot," Said Micheal.

Hodom pulled his pistol and aimed it at Micheal's head. He was about to pull the trigger he was thrown clear across the room by Jack and her Biotics.

"Please get up and give me a reason you ugly son of a bitch!" begged Jack.

Hodom stood up and grabbed his now broken wrist. "Kill these bitches!" yelled Hodom.

Everyone drew there guns. "Now what a minute!" yelled Micheal stopping everyone. "Are you really going to follow a man that just got his ass kicked! Not only verbally, but physically?" asked Micheal.

Everyone lowered their weapons slightly. "He pays good though," said a Krogan.

Grunt snorted. "Please I've been paid better by the rat on the Citadel," said Grunt.

Hodom glared. "Don't fucking Listen their trying to confuse you!" yelled Hodom.

Micheal looked at him, before drawing his pistol. Jack looked at Micheal and was sure that his eyes was blank and he pulled the trigger. Hodom fell backwards as the bullet pierced his skull making him fall backwards. Micheal then turned to the downed Asari who had talked shit to Micheal.

"Don't ever try to turn game on me. I knew from the start you were the boss here. He was just a boy toy. Your face to keep the boys in line. Get down with Aria or next time i'm leaving this place filled with corpses," said Micheal walking out of the now silent bar with Grunt and Jack.

Grunt was in awe of the human as he had only used a few words to put the fear of Kelross into those weaklings. Urdnot Wrex may be his Clan Brother/ teacher, but Grunt may have just found the most deadly man in the galaxy.

Jack herself was in total shock at how easily Micheal had done what he did. She knew he was a hell of a fighter, but a charismatic speaker too. There was more to the Commander then meets the eye.

(Orbit above Terra Nova- Alliance Outpost Station )

Three figures walked down the Hall to what was to be an important meeting. Lt Commander Kaiden Alanko, XO 1st Lt Jacob Taylor, and 2nd Lt Jimmy 'James' Vega. The three men differed Greatly in not only appearance, but style.

Kaiden was a man of the Military, born and raised to serve his race. He was a frist Generation Biotic born shortly before the End of First Contact. He was tall standing at about 6' even, short black hair cropped to military standers with the forming of a Mohawk, dark brown eyes, wearing Colossus Armor.

Jacob taylor was much the same, But he came from a merchant background. He stood maybe an ich or so taller then Kadian, Black hair, and milk chocolate skin, hair in military Buzz, He wore a black suit with only shoulder armor.

Last came Vega who dwarfed both men by standing at 6'7" and was muscled enough to be mistaken for a Krogan at a distance. His hair was styled in a Mohawk, a light shade of stubble growing in, and a scar across the bottom of his right eye. He wore full Camo Delta Special Ops Armor with a Ammo sash across his chest.

"K-do what did the committee want us for?" asked James.

Kaiden sighed. No matter how many times he told him to call him Kaiden, Alanko, or LT he always got the same answer. It didn't fit. "No clue Vega, but it sound urgent as Admiral Anderson Called us," said kaiden.

"It can't be too bad if he called us," said Jacob.

"Maybe your right there Iceman," said James.

They walked a few more minute in silence before coming to the door where they were to met the committee members. They opened the door, but were quickly surprised to find that it was not a board of committee Members, rather Three of the most Feared and Respected Admirals in History.

Hero of the First Contact war, Admiral David Anderson, Admiral of the fifth fleet Steven Hackett, and Finally Rear Admiral and Flight Commander of the Odin Fighter Squadron Hannah Shepard.

David Anderson was a man approaching the age of 55, his hair was short and showing signs of gray, part of his face showed burns from an Op that went back years ago. He wear the stranded Admiral attire.

If Anderson was Old Steven Hackett was close to ancient at 63, his hair was white and balding at the top, a mustache and a wound that he had received during his service to the Alliance. He wore the same clothes as Anderson.

Hannah Shepard was probably the youngest of the three of them looking more like woman of mid 30's to early 40's then a woman who was suppose to be 53, short, black hair, that had shades of gray in it, ice blue eyes, wearing the squandered Uniform of a soldier rather then a Officer of her standing.

The three younger men Saluted.

"At ease this isn't a formal briefing," said Anderson.

"Sir. If I may why are we here?" asked Alanko.

"The Spooks found got some interesting information from our guys on Omega," said Hannah with a hint of worry in her voice.

The three younger men frowned. They all knew about Aria as had the entire Stealth Fleet. (1) The Stealth Fleet had been made aware that if enough evidence was gathered that Aria was making a play on Earth colonies then they would move in and wipe out the entire Station of Omega.

"Has Aria finally shown her hand?" asked James itching for a fight.

Hackett shuck hi head. "We reviewed Reports that Omega is going to be under attack from a strike Force put together by Saran," said Hackett.

These got the younger men's attention. The Citadel and Alliance both wanted Saran gone, but with him disappearing off the Radar and only attacking smaller Colonies that only had maybe 100'000 people at best the most they could do was have Reaction teams ready.

"Good let those bastards take each other out," said Jacob with venom clear in his voice.

Anderson looked at the younger Man. "It's not as simple as that Commander Shepard is on that Station," said Anderson.

Alanko looked at Anderson. "What? No I don't believe it! The commander would never go there!" said Alanko almost yelling.

"Kaiden it's true. After what happened to...," Hannah Stopped almost unable to speak. "After what happened on Edan Prime Micheal became obsessed with finding Saran. He had to be discharged," said Hannah with great sadness as she had been on the board to decide her son's fate.

"Saran launching an Attack is to big an opportunity to pass up! Saran was always the kin to get his hands dirty. If there's an attack he's going to lead the ground froces," said Anderson..

"Why are you telling us this sir. We can't do anything," said James.

"That's where your wrong. The Stealth Fleet was made for this very reason. The SR-2 Normandy along with the SSV New York and SSV Boston will be sent on a Mission.

"Sir the Mission?" asked Jacob.

"Your Mission is as Follows Retrieve Commander Micheal Shepard at Any Cost,"said Anderson.

000000000000000000

Zaara: Man. I forgot Geth are that fucking tough

Killjoy: You nearly got us killed

Liara: This is why we need an Engineer not a solider or Infiltrator

Killjoy: I don't Care

Liara: This is going to be... Problematic

Zaara: Where the hell is Tali when we need her

00000000000000000

AN

one: Normandy SSV,and SR2 class ships.


	12. Omega War arc pt 2: Seige on the Streets

Aria: Oh goddess that was so good

Liara: too much Chocolate

Miranda: for some reason my ass fills bigger then normal

Aria: Do I look a bit plump

Killjoy: I make no comment

Zaara: well now that you mention it...

Killjoy: shut up before they cut off our balls!?

Regular speech

_Thought/Flashback/Communicaton_

**?**

0000000000000000

(SSV Normandy- 1900 hours earth stranded)

Kaiden stood on the bridge of the Normandy next to Jeff 'Joker' Moreu. Joker was a long time friend of Kaiden's who had been Micheal's best man at his and Ashley's wedding. Joker if standing stood only at 5'8", light brown hair, brown eyes, a full beard, wearing the Alliance Combat uniform with what many called his signature Cap that had the Normandy Logo on it as well as the SR-2 stamp.

"Joker bring us in between the New York and the Kyoto. It's almost time for our meeting. I'll be in the Communication's room," said Kaiden.

"You got it Commander. Just let me know if you want to... you know link up with the Kyoto and Commander Unohona," said Joker as Kaiden shuck his head walking away and into the Communication's room. He walked up to the Communications array and activated it. The arrays had advanced over the years and now used Quantum entanglement array's.

The two arrays lit up showing two people appeared in the circles. The First person was Commander Eric Walton of the New Yord. Eric was an older man in his mid 40's. He was balding, he wore his Dress blues on the bridge. The other Person was Lt Commander Hitomi Unohana of the Kyoto. She was in her late 20's and was a N7 Marine who had served with Shepard during the Eden Prime War. Her hair was done up in a bun, and on her face was a Japanese Kanji for honor.

"Commander, Commander," said Commander Walton in greeting.

"Commander, Commander," said Lt Commander Unohana.

"Commander, Commander," said Kaiden.

"Now that the pleasantry's are out of the way let us get this meeting over with," said Walton.

"Agreed. My men and I are slated to end our Tour for the next six months in a week. We'd like to get this over with soon Commander Alanko," said Unohana

Kaiden nodded. "I understand Hitomi. If this was as simple as it looked I'd use just my own crew. This is far from a simple snatch and grab. This has high end ramifacation for the Alliance," said Kaiden.

Walton hit a few buttons on his end and brought up a 3-D hologram of Shepard. "Why are we even bothering looking for him? He left the service," said Walton with a frown.

Unohana frowned at him. "He lost his wife to that bastard Saran and his Army. He repealed the entire army of Geth and helped lead the Counter-attack on the Citadel, and was even considered for the Position of Specter. He's been awarded the Medal of Honor for going above and beyond the call of Duty, the Star of Terra Nova three times over, and a Hero of the Blitz. If anything he is the most Decorated man in the Alliance today. So don't you dare Disrespect him," said Unohana with some heat to her voice.

Walton looked at her. "My apologies. But one man no matter how decorated is more important then a unit out in combat even f he is a Hero,"

Kaiden shuck his head. "You don't understand Commander. Shepard isn't a normal person. He has a fire in him that would made you willing to follow him to the very depths of hell if the reason was good enough. I nkow from experince. Commander Shepard is more then a Man he is a symbol to the Alliance and a Hero to every young man and woman who wants to become a Solider," said Kaiden.

Unohana nodded. "Agreed my friend. Now how are we doing the extraction?" asked Unohana.

"Lt, Vega will take Delta squad down. Whatever people you chose to send down will be put under his command. We're making this op as simple and clean as possible," said Kaiden

"Commander that might not be as easy as you think," came Joker's voice.

"What do you mean Flight Lt?" asked Unohana.

"The Spooks placed on Omega just sent a transmission. It was smanged somewhat, but Samantha was able to clean it up a bit," said Joker.

Kaiden frowned. Spooks were Undercover officers scattered throughout the Terminus Systems and the Attican Traverse. If you wanted to give them a Pre-space equivalent would be the American CIA, The Israeli Mossad, The Ministry of Foreign Affairs in japan, and the Former UN government organization known as Interpol. Many soldiers in the Alliance didn't trust them (Kaiden himself included) as they spent to much time out in the Terminus often joining up with criminal gangs, Merc bands, and even a few becoming wanted in Citadel and Alliance space.

"Joker patch the Transmission though," said Kaiden.

The Transmission came onn, but it broke for a second before stabilizing as gunshots could be heard.

"This is outpost ALPHA-OMEGA! As of 2 hours ago the Fleet that orbits Omega broke ranks allowing landing crafts to broad the Station," said the man on the other end. he had a pistol in his hand and the sounds of fire could be heard behind him.

"What's going on down there !?" yelled Unohana

The Hologram shuck and fizzled, but stabilized. "Damn it. The Geth are coming down the street!" yelled someone off base.

"Parkens! Hollaway! Get that street clear! We're out of time. We're going to lose connection here in a minute sir!" yelled The Commander

"Hold out as long as you can! We're in route now!" yelled Walton.

Before anything could be said the connection cut out.

"Kami embrace them and guide them to a peacful eternity," said Unohana offering a pray for the lost souls.

Kaiden growled. "Joker get us there within the hour!" yelled Kaiden

"I'll do one better. ETA 15 minutes," said Joker.

Kaiden hit his com. "All Marines gear up we're going in hot!"

(Streets of Omega)

Geth, collectors, Benezia's Commando's and Saren's Mercenary army marched down the streets in droves killing anything that moved, but their Progress was slow. They met resistance every step of the way. The hardest part was that they had only been able to sweep the lower levels of the station so far. A Geth trooper broke off to the right leading four other geth with him. They swept the ally, only for their heads to explode. Others turned that way only to be cut down by a hail of gunfire from Assault rifles.

"Cover the ally!" yelled an Asari commando.

Two Krogan ran over and started laying heavy fire into the ally, but that was short lived as two rockets hit them. The Asari who had made the call looked at the ally as vorcha rushed out the ally on all fours. They jumped into the air and started to tear into the geth with their Omni-blade claws.

Weapons turned and fired on the geth and vorcha. The older vorcha managed to get away, but several of the younger Vrocha died in a hail of bullets.

A Green Vrocha with his left eye pink indicating that he was blind in that eye snarled at the Commando. "You think killing those stupid younglings is something. Vrocha thrive on death!" yelled the Green Vrocha.

The Commando snarled. "Collectors front and center!" yelled the Asari.

The Collectors rushed forward and began firing from their strange Organic and Technological weapons.

A Collector Captain started to jerk and Spasm. An Asari next to him backed up.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" asked the Asari.

**_"Assuming direct control_**!" sated the Collector falling to the ground. His appearance took a drastic change. He went from his light gray appearance to having many yellow cracks all over his body.

**"This is unacceptable! The Collectors are not cannon fiber, like the geth!**" yelled the Collector Captain

The Asari backed up afraid of what this collector would do to her or her sisters if she didn't come around to his way of thinking. She grit her teeth. "All forces fall back to Operations. Geth Cover us!" yelled the Asari.

The glowing collector turned to leave when three bullets hit him dead center in his head dropping him.

(Further up the street)

Micheal had his Valiant trained on the Collector, before dropping it and reloading. He turned his rifle on the Asari and fired. The bullet hit a barrier making Micheal curse at the fact she was smart enough to keep a personal barrier up. Micheal came up from his scope and sighed as she took off down the street. Micheal reloaded and fired three times dropping her on his last shot. He stood up before placing his rifle back onto his armor next to his pistol and sub-machine gun.

He took a seat in the apartment that lead to the elevator that went to the higher levels of Omega. He had been stationed here at the behest of Aria with Jack, Anto, and Garrus. Grunt, Wrex, and other notable people were here as well.

"We've given up to much ground to these invaders! Not to mention I've lost a lot of good warriors to make your plan succeed!" yelled Garm.

Jack was sitting forward. "Pipe down, before I turn you inside out," said Jack.

Garm got a scowl on his face before walking forward his shoulders squared in anger. Grunt and Wrex stepped in front of him.

"Back up, unless you want to deal with me!" growled Grunt lowly.

"Grum glared t him. "I know you. Your that tank breed that was taken in as an warrior of Urdnot. Just like the clan hat's fallen so low as to take in a tank bred your weak," said Grum.

Wrex growled in anger, but that was stopped as Micheal walked over. "Enough. We got enough crap without you getting into a pissing contest," said Michael.

Gram growled at Micheal. "I suggest you leave human!"

Jack got up and punched Garm hard enough to send him flying, but the fact she used biotics didn't hurt either.

"Stay off Shepard, or get messed!" yelled Jack.

Garm roared in rage and charged at Jack. Grunt and Wrex intercepted him like two linebackers taking him to the ground. Within moments it was a tangle of limbs as punches were thrown. Wrex grabbed garm around his waist as grunt gave him a double fist punch. Garm roared before headbutting the younger krogan. He grabbed Wrex and throw him. He set his eyes back on jack, but before he could get to her Micheal appeared in front of him with his sword drawn and pointed at Garm's throat.

"You may be strong, but your not good enough to beat me while I have my sword," said Micheal his eyes narrowed.

"Put that toy down and show me what you got human!" yelled Garm.

Micheal narrowed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for this shit. Stay in line or I'll end your life," said Micheal sheathing his sword.

Garm knew he was beaten so he sulked back to his troops.

Micheal took a seat again. "Why do I even bother with hot heads like that so of a bitch?" said Micheal.

Jack slipped behind Micheal and licked her lips. "Poor baby. Maybe I can help you feel better," said Jack in a seductive whisper.

Micheal turned to her slightly. "If only it was that easy," said Micheal.

(With Miranda, Liara, and Tali)

Miranda paced around the room as the people Aria gave her did a head count on the number of Collector captains, troopers, and... what looked like Human corpses.

She turned her head and looked at Tali who was examining a geth trooper with the help of Liara.

"Anything on them Tali?" asked Miranda.

Tali shuck her head. "Nothing. It's wiped it's core clean. We should probably contact the other teams and let them know that the area is secure for now," said Tali moving onto another stealth Trooper.

Liara nodded. "Agreed. I'll contact Shepard and Garrus," said Liara hitting her com.

Miranda took a seat and pulled out a portable terminal. She activated it and started checking over the data she was receiving from other sectors. It was no surprise to her that Aria's sector was secure. Helena and her people were dishing out a hell of a lot of punishment, and Shepard was easily holding his sector even though it looked like his sector was taking the most fire.

It was the Eclipse and Blue Suns that worried her. Both their sectors were reading in the yellow and slipping into the orange meaning that the fighting there was at a stalemate, but they were slowly losing ground.

Miranda frowned at this, before hitting her Com. "Hudson can you here me?" asked Miranda.

Hudson here what is it Miranda?" asked Hudson.

"I need you to take a group of your best and back the suns," said Miranda.

"What about the Eclipse?" asked Hudson.

"We need to leave them for now," said Miranda knowing that the Eclipse members were going to die within mere moments.

"Understood," said Hudson.

Miranda sat back and sighed. It was already turning into a long day. She shot up when she heard the sounds of gunfire. Miranda ducked as a Turian fell she picked up his avenger and started to open fire.

"Get to those lines! We need to push them back!" yelled Miranda as Liara and Tali came up to her.

(Normandy)

Kaiden walked down to bey were James was readying his team for deployment. Standard operating protocols dictated a 3 man team for stealth operations, a 4 man time for an occupied Zone that needed to be wedged away from enemy forces, and a 5 ma time for extractions.

The team James was taking were himself, Sgt Jenkins, 2nd Lt Jacob Taylor, and finally the newest member of the Normandy Specialist Sarah Williams.

Out of them all Sarah was the wild card. Sarah stood just a bit shorter then Ashley did at 5'4 and a the body of a solider who went though hell. Her red hair was pulled into a bun that reminded Kaiden of Ashley, dark brown eyes, wearing a white and red armor that clearly belonged to her sister.

Kaiden looked at the squad assembled and stopped a second longer on Sarah then he meant to. She was a solider and despite the fact he wanted to protect her like his mind was screaming at him to he couldn't play favorites.

"You know your assignment. Secure Commander Shepard for Extraction, eliminate any and all hostile forces that get in your way," said Kaiden.

"Sir yes sir!" yelled the four marines.

"Commander we're going to drop out of the ME field in 30 seconds

"Good luck out there!" said Kaiden as they boarded the shuttle.

As they boarded James looked at Sarah. "You going to be alright Red?" asked James.

Sarah looked at him. "I'm here to bring my brother home, nothing more, nothing less," said Sarah

00000000000000000

Zaara: And here you guys are. Sorry it took me some time I was a bit busy

Killjoy:the Idiot nearly got us killed!

Zaara: I just happened to take Miranda on a date.


	13. Omega War Arc pt 3: Fight on the streets

Killjoy:Here we go.

Zaara: I think we're off to a good roll here. I'm going to the bridge.

Sarah: I'm so happy that I get to have a major part in the Story.

Liara: You'll ruin the surprise if you keep talking.

Killjoy: Enjoy People.

00000000000000000000000

Chapter 13

_(Flashback 8 years ago- Colony of Juniper 2)_

_Micheal walked up to the door of the house that belonged to his girlfriend's family. He had been invited to a Bar-B-Q by invitation of Ashley's father Servicemen 1st class Gram Williams. He had dressed in a black shirt, back cargo pants, and his alliance boots. _

_The door opened and out stepped his girlfriend wearing blue jean shorts, and a black muscle shirt and a vest. Ashley smiled before grabbing Micheal and kissing him passionately. They stayed this way for a few minutes, before pulling away._

"_Is that any way to great an Officer chief ?" asked Micheal pressing his head to her head._

_Ashley was breathing hard, but had a smile on her face. "No skipper, but it's how a Williams woman greets her man," said Ashley before dragging Micheal inside. _

_The house wasn't as big as one would think, but it had a homy feel to it. Micheal saw a few people who looked to be older soldiers. He followed Ashley into the home where he saw Gram. Gram was a pretty big man compared to Shepard standing around 6'6", buzz cut hair with salt-n-pepper hair. Green eyes, wearing a long sleeve button up shirt, blue jean pants. Sitting next to him was his wife Riza Williams. For a woman of her age she was in incredibly good condition. If you put a picture of her and Ashley side by side they could pass for twins. She wore a pair of coveralls and a purple shirt._

"_Micheal this is my mom Riza Williams and my dad Gram Williams," said Ashley simling at her mother and father._

_Gram stood up and gave a salute to Shepard. "Commander on deck!" said Garm._

_Micheal knew that some habits were hard to break and snapped into a salute as well. "At Ease solider!" stated Micheal._

_A girl who looked about 15 or 16 sighed. "Soldiers. I'm never going to date one," said the girl._

_Gram laughed. "Never say Never Sarah. That's what your mom said when we met," said Gram._

_Micheal looked at the older man. "Fan of Charles Dickensian I take it?" asked Micheal._

_Gram's eyes lit up, while Riza laughed. "Careful Ashley I think your father just found himself a new best friend," said Riza._

_Gram laughed. "Hey any man who can read Tyson and Dickensian and not be embarrassed is OK in my books. Besides Like I always say...," started Gram._

"_Sometimes I fill More outnumbered here then I do in Live fire Drills," said Ashley, Riza, and Sarah laughing at Gram._

_Gram's jaw dropped as Micheal laughed. "It seems that they have your whole tactic pegged sir," said Micheal._

_Gram turned to Micheal with a smirk. "Here it's Gram. Now how about a beer son?" asked Gram._

"_I'd like that Gram," said Micheal as Gram lead him into the kitchen. _

_Sarah suck her head. "You know dad's about to talk his ear off right?" asked Sarah._

_Ashley smiled. "Comes with being a career Military Man in this family Sar-bear," said Ashley._

_Flashback end_

"...rh... Sarah... Fire-starter!" came the voice of her commanding officer.

Sarah snapped out of her memory that had blocked her mind, as James stood above her in the back of the now wrecked Kodiack Shuttle.

"Sir!" yelled Sarah slowly shaking her head to relieve the grogginess that seemed to have set in.

"Calm down Fire-girl. You were blacked out for a few minutes," said James reaching his hand out and helping her up.

"What happened LT?" asked Sarah as she came out of the shuttle.

"We had to make an Emergency landing. All three of our shuttles took fire from geth cruisers," said James.

"Sir the pilot is out," said Jenkins as he and Jacob joined their team.

"He died on impact. The shields failed and the force of the impact snapped his neck, clean. At least he died painlessly," said Jacob.

"And that's the bad news," came the voice of a woman from the shuttle to the right.

Delta squad turned their weapons on the pair that came out of the shuttle. The person who spoke was a was a woman who appeared to be in the early part of her 30's, standing at 5'10, buzz-cut red hair, freckles on her face, blue eyes, wearing a heavy set of Kassa Fabrication armor. Next to her stood a slightly shorter man of about 5'9", shaggy blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, a beard, a scar across his nose that started under his right eye and ended on his left cheek, he wore dark yellow Kestal Armor

"Who are you?" asked Jenkins with his finger on the trigger.

"Stand down solider. I'm Lt Andrea Pakistan. To my right is the only other servicing member of my squad. Sgt Ryan Barker. He's a member of the Bridge burners," said Andrea

"What about the New York crew?" asked Jacob looking though the gear he was able to recover, before selecting a Katana Shotgun and a Predator pistol.

Andrea shuck her head. "All gone. They landed on a lower level. Geth swarmed their position in minutes. There wasn't a damn thing we could do to save them," said Andrea.

"So there are only 6 of us here No," said James.

Breaker nodded, before walking over to the shuttle and digging out a Katana shotgun. "We'd better go before the Geth get to our position," said Breaker.

They loaded up on clips, and grabbed their guns before setting out to locate Micheal Shepard.

(Shepard's Location)

Micheal slowly opened his eyes and got out of his bed. He activated his Omni-tool. Their Area hadn't had an attack in more then 5 hours which was disturbing. At least it allowed them to get some rest.

Micheal had always had something of a six sense when it came to situations like this. A lot of Marines joked that that Shepard's 'Gut' had saved them more then once on the battle field. He picked up his Widow sniper rifle and dressed in his armor. He walked into the ground area where his 'troops' awaited along with his staff. He saw Jack leaning against the building to the east and walked up to her.

"What's up Shepard?" asked jack.

"It's been a little to quiet for my liking Jack. We know Omega is still under siege, but we haven't so much as heard a whisper from the attacking Army. It's a little disturbing to me," said Micheal.

Jack shoved off the building with her foot. "What are you saying Shepard?" asked Jack folding her arms.

"I'm saying that something is up and I don't like it. I'm going out for a little walk t see what's up," said Micheal.

Jack glared at Micheal. "Are you fucking crazy Shepard!? Damn it! I mean yeah your good, but I don't even think a crazed Vorcha would try and enter an enemy camp even with armed backup," said Jack crossing he arms.

Micheal gave her a smirk. "Most of My career revolved around Assassination and scouting. This is simple recon. I just need you to keep everyone thinking i'm sleeping," said Micheal.

Jack clicked her tongue in what Micheal knew to be annoyance. "Alright. I'll keep it quiet, but you'd better be back in 3 hours Shepard," seethed Jack.

Micheal nodded and vanished into thin air.

(with Sarah)

Sarah moved quickly and quietly behind Jacob, James, and Jenkins with Andrea and Ryan bringing up the rear. Andrea being an Adapt and Ryan being a engineer just made it the logical choice. They had to move carefully as the Geth were all over the are with a few Asari, Krogans and Collectors.

"This is like a bad dream," said Jenkins using his modified avenger to scout the area above them.

"Except were living it," said Ryan scanning the area.

"Bad dreams I can handle. Geth are a different story," said Jacob.

"That's were I come in," said Sarah.

"What is she talking about?" asked Andrea.

"Sarah is a gear-head. She earned her right to be on my squad. When The Commander was running the show he only took the best. As a specter that meant all. Human and Alien. As far as I know he only allowed one Alian on the Normandy. His Turian Partner/Mentor Nilus," said James.

"And even though Lt Commander Alanko is older then the Commander he looks up to him like a mentor. I guess I do as well," said Sarah with a small smile.

Jenkins raised his fist signaling everyone to stop before he dropped to the ground. They followed his example. Something was flying over head. It dropped something into the group. Jenkins turned to it and picked it up as it started to beep.

Jenkins eyes widened before he dropped it. "Grenades!" yelled Jenkins before they scattered. Andrea was closer to the grenades and was blasted into Sarah.

"Jacob. Use throw on that thing! Ryan incinerate!" yelled James rushing over to Sarah and Andrea to cover them.

Jacob did as told and unleashed a powerful Throw at the Bomber. The Bomber flew back, while also having it's shields dropped. At the same time Ryan used Incinerate when James used Carnage. The two fire based blasts hit the bomber at the same time causing a Tech-explosion. The thing exploded into a million pieces.

"You okay there fire starter?" asked James helping Sarah up.

"Just fine," said Sarah, before turning Andrea's head to the side showing a rather large gash. "Lt Pakistan on the Other hand is out cold. Might have a mild concussion,"

Jenkins looked down the street as if he was hearing something. "We need to go sir! That thing was just a scout," said Jenkins.

"We need to hook up with the local forces. That's our best chance at getting out of here," said Ryan.

Jacob activated his Omni-tool. "Scanning all Channels. Can anyone hear me?" asked Jacob.

"I can... Turn your Com to Channel 23.84," came a feminine metallic voice.

"This is Corsair Jacob Taylor. We have wounded on this level!" said Jacob.

"I understand. I'm Tali'Zorah Vas Neema," came the voice over the com.

"A Quarian?" questioned James.

"Does it Matter! I currently have your location locked. Your close to one of our bases on that level. Hook up with them and we'll get you to Aria," said Tali.

"That's great and all, but we'll have to continue this conversation later. We got incoming!" said Sarah helping Andrea up along with Ryan.

A geth trooper rounded the corner, but was taken down by a Biotic pull. A few seconds after he went down a platoon of Geth Troopers lead by half a dozen rocket Troopers and aGeth Prime rounded the Counter. As the Geth opened fire the squad ducked behind several crates and into a small ally.

"Jacob, Jenkins With me. We give them cover fire. Sarah find the resistance and get us some backup," said James peering aroun the wall, but quickly ducking back as his shields took a hit, before returning fire.

"Right away LT," said Sarah. She turned around to take Andrea away, but stopped. "Damn it!" yelled Sarah as she and Ryan broke apart and drew their pistols.

The Geth thanks to their networked intelligence had been able to outflank them. Normally a Squad or evne several were no match for a pair of Engineers, but their were too many, even for took out her AII mini turret and set it next to her. It wasn't the most advanced piece of hardware she had, but thanks to her updates it could Rival The newer AIV series. It locked onto a pair of Geth that seemed to be stupid enough to come in closer, before blasting both of them with two rockets. Both fell back in a hep.

On the other side of the ally James, and Jenkins used their assault rifles to hold them back. Jenkins looked to the right as a beam hit him in the chest ending his life.

"Jenkins!" yelled Jacob using a Slam on the assailant.

"We are the brings of Order in the universe. We may have been slowed, but we have not been stopped," said the Collector jumping down from a building.

"Regroup on me!" yelled James getting off his knee.

Ryan picked Andrea up bridal style and moved over to James with Sarah covering them. The collector moved to take them in, but he was cut off by a bullet finding his head. The loud creak drew the Geth's attention, but many began to fall thanks to perfectly placed shots.

"What the hell!" yelled James looking up.

"Who gives a damn! We need to kick ass," said Sarah opening fire on the geth.

With the well placed shots and the Sniper they were down to the prime in less then a few minutes.

"Anybody got any ideas how to take that thing down!" yelled James.

"_Aim for the chest. It's shields are most vulnerable there," came a voice over the com-link._

"Who the fuck is this!" yelled Jacob

"_That voice I know it from somewhere," thought Sarah trying to remember. _

_"I'm with Aria's people. That's all you need to know for now," said the voice._

James, Ryan, Sarah, and Jacob opened fire on the Prime hoping to drop it's shields. The Barrage of bullets dropped the shield quickly enough, but the prime didn't take to kindly to that as he opened fire with that large cannon like gun of his. After the three shots. A heavy slug impacted his chest. Sarah's eyes widened as the Massive prime staggered backwards.

"I've never seen something so big stagger from a single shot!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Has to be a M-98 widow. That's one of the heaviest slugs there are," said Jacob as he took out his shotgun and fired on the Prime.

The Prime charged towards them and swung the massive gun like a bat. Everyone went flying with Sarah hitting a wall hard and hitting her head. Her shields flared and dropped as the warning system in her suit went wild. All her muscles contracted in pain, before she fell out of the wall landing on her hands and knees in pain.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Ryan.

Sarah looked up as her eyes widened. The prime had the gun aimed at her at point blank range. Even if her shields were at full she'd be dead if that bullet hit her at point blank range. A shot rang out hitting the Prime in the chest. She turned to look at a man walking towards them gun held at the hip. Another heavy slug hit the prime sending it backwards. The man walked forward with a strut that seemed to remind her of someone she knew. The man fired three more shots two at the leg's and one at the waist of the prime.

The prime dropped to his knees, before the man ran foreword and spun drawing his sword and slashing the trigger hand of the prime off. Before putting the muzzle of the gun right at the Prime's head.

"Adios," said the Man before pulling the trigger.

The bullet went clean though the hea, before the prime fell on it's side. James was helped up by Jacob as Ryan regained himself and checked up on the still unconscious Andrea. James, Jacob, and Sarah walked up to the man slowly as he looked over the dead geth.

"Damn man that was just Loco. Taking on a Prime in close range combat. I thought the only ones crazy enough to do that are Krogans," said James.

"Funny. When I told my Father-in-law how I fought a Krogon in a bare knuckled brawl he laughed and called me nuts," said The man.

"It take a special kind of Crazy to do that," said Jacob.

"N7 crazy," said the man knowing the Motto of the N7 marines.

Sarah looked at him. "Take off your mask," said Sarah in a calm, cold voice.

The man looked at her. "I'm not doing that," said the Man in a hard voice.

"Now hold on fire-starter, Loco just saved our lives," said Jacob.

"Loco?" asked the Man.

"Don't ask?" said Jacob.

"It's just a simple request. I want to see the face of the man who saved us. The only reason he wouldn't do it is if he was a deserter from the Alliance. And Alliance Protocol states that all deserters are to be executed on site," said Sarah reaching for her pistol.

The man growled. "I've never been a deserter! I severed the Alliance and Damn near lost everything fighting for it. I chose to leave," said the Man.

"THEN SHOW ME YOUR GOD DAMN FACE!" yelled Sarah.

James and Jacob backed up. Sarah was called fire-starter for a reason she loved to use fire bombs, a mini flame thrower and incarcerate. Even her omni-tool was set to use and Inferno fist. The number one reason however was that she had the Famous Williams Temper well in her back pocket.

The man seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before reaching for his mask and taking it off. As he did so it seemed to take forever for Sarah to see the face of the man who had saved her, the face of the man she knew well, the face of the man who got her thinking about joining the Alliance.

Sarah lowered her gun, before slowly walking up to her Brother-in-law. "It's been a long time Micheal," said Sarah.

0000000000000000000

Zaara and Killjoy are tied back to back.

Zaara: how in the hell did we end up like this?

Killjoy:We Saw space pirates we got there they all turned out to be hot space girls so we ended up their um special slaves?

Zaara: (took out his special knife) This is the last time I let you steer the ship when i go to take a nap.

Killjoy: Oh fuck off like you were complaining.

Zaara: Maybe if you stopped pissing off the queen of the space pirates she wouldn't try and kill us.

Killjoy: Kill us? dude you did not listen right (whispers what was going on)

Zaara:Oh... Oh... Ohhh! (stands up) But we still got a show to run.


End file.
